Barbie Girl World: Revised
by StarFoxRocks
Summary: Since my other fic was deleted, I made this. It's just as random as the original... so I hope you enjoy it, and things!
1. Triumphant Return

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

Author's Note **(Please Read)**: Okay, there's a lot of explaining to be done. I discovered scripted stories aren't allowed (I still think that's BS) and my first BGW fic was deleted. I've been revising so it won't be deleted for that reason again. So, the person that reported me last time (you know who you are), back off.

Also, if you haven't read the original BGW, just go along with the story. You'll get what goes on in this strange, strange land soon enough.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting by a fire. They were discussing random topics, as usual.

"So, I was wondering when Barbie herself would be making an appearance," Miroku muttered.

"Who cares about Barbie?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku responded, "Well, that is what the name is based off... right?"

"Remember, in the original story, you fought Naraku over this place?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh yeah! That was fun."

"But we all died!" Shippo yelled.

"So? We came back," Miroku pointed out.

Shippo blinked. "Oh."

"Won't this be weirder in a story format?" Sango inquired.

"Probably," Miroku said. "It could become long and boring."

"I doubt that!" Shippo said.

"I shall assist," said a voice.

They all turned from the fire and looked around.

"omg! Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me!" The voice said again.

"Show yourself!" Sango demanded.

The voice hesitated. "Um... I can't! I'm just a spooky voice! Oooooo!"

"Shut up, you're just teasing!" Shippo declared.

"Liar," the voice breathed.

"You're the liar! Get him, Inuyasha! Sic 'em, boy!"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said. "I'm not a mutt you can boss around-"

Kagome gave him a push. "Shut the hell up and get him!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine..."

He jumped to the top of the cliff and looked around.

"Nothing up here..."

"Check the cave!" Sango called.

"Do it yourself!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku and Sango walked into the cave that was located at the bottom of the cliff. As they walked in, the voice was heard by all again.

"You can't ever find me!" it taunted. "You'll just get lost and die in there! Because I'll avalanche and go ghetto on your arses!"

"Ghetto this!" Miroku yelled.

He threw his staff. It fell harmlessly to the ground.

"That was great..." Sango said sarcastically.

"So what?" Miroku shrugged. "It was ghetto."

"No it wasn't!" the voice made a very daring comeback.

"How was that daring?" Kagome mused.

Shippo shrugged. "Beats me. I'm gonna have some coffee. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Kagome said, but couldn't because the physics of time and space wouldn't let her. The set her afire until she froze solid.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from atop the cliff. "What happened?"

Suddenly, the cliff began to collapse, while Inuyasha was still on it. He screamed like a girl as it fell to the ground and blocked the cave entrance, trapping Miroku and Sango and killing Inuyasha, while raising an unfairly large amount of dust into the air.

Shippo blinked.

"Aha! I have done it!" the voice said cheerfully. "Now I can go home and have cookies while going on an all night anime fest. So long, suckers!"

There was a loud whooshing noise and then silence. Shippo stood awkwardly by the large pile of rubble that had concealed what used to be his friends.

"Well, they're all dead. Now what?" he asked himself. "I guess the story ends now. But that would make it too short... there has to be more to do."

Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku appeared.

"Yes, it worked!" one of them said.

"Which one?" Shippo questioned.

Find out yourself, midget.

"I'm not a midget!" Shippo yelled. "I'm just a little kid fox demon!"

No, you're not. You're really a Mexican Midget who had rabies and conveniently long teeth in certain places.

_Note: I'm not being racist while writing this, I just thought that sounded weird so I added it in._

Shippo's voice grew deeper. Suddenly he had a beard and a strange moustache.

"NOOOO! MY SECRET IDENTITY!" he screamed.

"Caught in the act!" Naraku yelled, pointing dramatically. "You're the culprit we've been looking for!"

"Uh... what about that guy?!" Shippo asked, pointing at snoopy.

Snoopy glared. "Hey, pal, leave me outta this."

"You're coming with us!" Koga yelled.

"No way!" Shippo protested with a sign. "I'm not going with!"

"Yes, you are!" Sesshomaru said menacingly. "Now come."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They continued their argument, wasting a lot of space. So, we'll just skip the next thousand minutes.

Oh yeah, and to tell a bit more of the setting, they had crossed a bridge that was a few feet away from the campsite Inuyasha and Co had been. The bridge was crossed to avoid falling into the cliff. On the other side was a square shaped land surrounded by more bottomless pits, with a concrete square pad in the middle that people often mistook for a basketball court.

"Yes!"

"Alright, those last thousand minutes of yelling made me tired..."

Sesshomaru died of the lack of oxygen forming in his lungs from yelling so much. He got testicular cancer somehow and his heart exploded.

"What the f-word?" Koga said, looking at Sesshomaru's now disturbing form.

"You can say fudge," Naraku said. "Nobody minds."

"No, the other word..." Koga said shyly.

"Oh... peaches?"

"Y- no! That doesn't even start with an f!"

Shippo suddenly lied. "I'm a real boy!"

"Yeah, whatever," Naraku ignored him. "Was the word flag?"

"No..." Koga nervously replied.

"Fang?"

"Stop!" Koga demanded urgently. "You'll get is kicked off the air!"

"But we're in a book," Naraku pointed out.

"Not even that! Some online display thingy! They could cut us off!"

"So what?"

"So what!? We'll cease to exist until the next chapter is made, and who knows how long that'll take!"

"My god!" Naraku said. "That sucks!"

"Yeah, so stop!" Koga pleaded.

Shippo, meanwhile, drank some beer and eventually died of boredom and alcohol poisoning.

After that, Jaken showed up and ate his corpse. Then he walked over to Naraku and Koga.

"Hello, gents!" he said. "So, where are the- OH MY GOD!!! Lord Sesshomaru!"

He waddled over to Sesshomaru's form. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, really," Koga replied. "He just kinda died."

"How?!" Jaken demanded to know the facts.

"I don't know, I forgot."

"How did you-"

"OMG!" Naraku cut in. "He's having an attack of explosive amnesia! I'll help him!"

He grabbed a wheelchair and shoved Koga in it. Then he pushed it over the cliff edge.

"Why did you do that?" Jaken asked.

"I dunno," Naraku admitted. "I just wanted to kill the bastard."

"We're lacking in characters now," Jaken observed. "How do we fix that?"

"By doing this!" Naraku answered.

He did nothing. He stood completely still.

'Um..." Jaken looked at him. "Stop that. You're scaring me."

Naraku didn't stop. He just stood there and stared at Jaken.

"P... please? Cut it out..."

But Naraku did not cease his staring. Staring with those eyes. Those eeeeeevil eyes.

"Stop it!" Jaken began to shout. "Please! No more!"

But stop Naraku did not! He just stood as still as a statue, staring with unblinking eyes! Why did he do so?! Why did he torture Jaken with horrible black pits for eyes?!!?

Jaken went insane in a matter of minutes and cast himself down the bottomless pit, never to be seen again. Except for a future chapter, maybe.

Naraku suddenly moved.

"Teeheehee!" he giggled. "That was so fun!"

Myoga suddenly appeared and sucked his blood like a vampire. He sucked so much blood from Naraku, that Naraku began to deflate until he was a pile of skin and clothing on the floor that could make a good rug.

Myoga grew really fat. He couldn't move.

"Um... help?" he called. "I can't move... hmmm... maybe I'll roll!"

He made himself roll around on the ground, giving childish yells while doing so. But then he crashed into a mime that appeared out of nowhere and they both fell down the cliff into the dark bottomless pit.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Miroku and Sango were sitting silently.

"Well, in a few more minutes the oxygen will be sucked from the cave and we'll both die horrible deaths," Miroku muttered. "Can you think of anything to do until then?"

Sango pondered. "No, not really. Nothing we could do anyway, all I can think of would take more time than what we've got left."

"We could try getting out of here!" Miroku said. He stood and walked over to the rubble that was blocking them and punched it. His hand fell off.

He moved his arm and observed the stump. "Well, that failed."

"We probably need a large boomerang-shaped object to pummel it apart," Sango suggested.

Miroku got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we use your boomerang?"

"The what?"

"The boomerang-shaped object."

"Oh yeah!"

She raised her boomerang and whacked the rubble. But all that did was break it in half and send one of the halves at her head, and the other at Miroku's head. They both suffered major head injuries and then died with that and the lack of oxygen combined. So that brings our chapter to an end!

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Evil Monster

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

Author's Note: For those of you who are curious, yes, I do have the original BGW archived somewhere. I most likely will give a link to where it's at in my profile, so check there whenever.

**Chapter Two: **_Evil Monster_

Inuyasha yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Kagome.

"My monky sense says yes," Miroku said mysteriously.

"Yeah, I am," Inuyasha revealed the answer to why he was acting tired.

"Wow, I never knew," Sango said.

"Anyone want some pop rocks?" Shippo asked, holding out a bag.

Miroku was confused. "What are those?"

"Rock candy," Shippo explained. "They explode in your mouth."

Sango panicked. "No way! That'll kill me!"

Shippo laughed. "No, I mean as in pop. It's harmless."

"Oh," Sango was relieved. "Well, give me some."

Shippo tipped the bag, and candies fell out onto Sango's outstretched palm.

"These don't look too bad!" Sango admitted. She put them in her mouth. "Mmmm... these _aren't _bad!"

Then, suddenly, her head exploded. Nobody seemed to notice, though.

"I did!" Kagome said loudly.

...shut up.

Then this guy called 'Pops' arrived.

"You shut up!" Pops yelled. "My name is Zenigata! **Detective** Zenigata!"

"You again?" asked Miroku.

"Yes!" Zenigata stated.

"Did you know that the bagpipes were originally used for people to piss off their allies so they'd want to kill the enemy and they'd have more power to do so?" asked Shippo. "_The more you know!_"

"Shut up! Too complicated!" Inuyasha muttered.

"**Yes it is**," Zenigata said.

"Hey... how did you do that?" Shippo asked.

"The what?"

"The bold thing."

"**You mean this?**"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"**I'm not telling.**"

"Please? _All we can do is italics_."

"Grrr! Shut up!" Zenigata said. "Listen, I'm here to look for this monster thing. It went on a killing spree in... 'Barbie Girl World'... and they sent me for some reason."

"Oh no! A monster?" Kagome asked. "We have to warn all the other guys!"

(((SFR)))

Somewhere up the cliff, all the evil guys were standing around doing nothing. But then Kagome and Zenigata arrived on the scene, which made them so stuff. In this case, talk.

"Whoa! A visitor!" Sesshomaru said in surprise.

"What do you want?" Kagura muttered.

"There's an evil monster!" Zenigata said loudly for all to hear. "And it'll eat your brains and other vital organs!"

Everyone gasped. Even Kagome, even though she already knew. Actually, she didn't know about the brain eating thing. So yeah, there was a reason.

"Holy crap!" Kohaku said.

"Hey, you're not evil," Naraku pointed at Kohaku.

"Yes I am," Kohaku protested. "I'm controlled by you. But I don't think Rin is evil. What's your story?"

Rin looked at Kohaku. "Me? Oh, I stalk Sesshomaru."

"AHA! THE RUMORS WERE TRUE!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. He quickly jumped off the cliff edge.

"Crap," muttered Rin. "I have no reason to exist anymore."

Suddenly, she disintegrated, because the God of time decided to erase her from existence.

"Well, that sucks," Kohaku muttered. "I have no more friends."

"What about Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Whoa, no," Kohaku muttered. "I refused to be near her since that incident with the hammer. Besides, she's dead anyway."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, just be on the lookout," Zenigata said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go down there. You know... down that path?"

"Yeah," Naraku said. "Yeah, I know. Down there."

"Yeah? Down to the bottom?"

"Yeah."

"Where the cave is and all?"

"Yeah."

"Just making sure."

"Yup. I know."

"Okay... bye."

"Bye bye."

"Bye. See ya!"

"Okay, bye."

"Later, alligator."

"B-"

"Shut the hell up and go already!!!" yelled Kagura.

(((SFR)))

As Kagome and Zenigata returned, Inuyasha had a bone to pick with them.

"What happened?" he asked. "I get all lonely here, and then my brother falls from the cliff and dies!"

"What about Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"No, he died," Inuyasha said. "I killed- I mean, he had a heart attack."

"I didn't know he was ever in any conditions for a heart attack," Kagome said.

"Well, me neither. Now help me pick out this bone!"

He pointed to a pile of bones.

"You have to help me find the right one," Inuyasha explained. "If not, we all _die!_"

"Omg! No! That's **insane!**" Zenigata yelled.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe later," Zenigata muttered. "Anyway, I'll help pick out the bone thingy."

"Yay! What a happy day!" Inuyasha cheered.

They both kneeled down by the large pile.

"Sooo... which one?"

"I dunno."

"Hmmm."

"My thoughts exactly."

Kagome was confuzzled. "Uh... I'm gonna go... over there."

She walked off as they keep musing over the pile of bones.

(((SFR)))

Kagome suddenly got lost in the woods. While looking around, she saw Koga in a field picking flowers.

"Oh, these will be gorgeous for my hut," he was saying. "Huh?"

Suddenly, some weird creature hopped up. It looked like a Zergling, you know, from StarCraft. In fact, let's say it actually is one.

"What the hell?" Koga asked.

The zergling made cute puppy noises.

"Aww... it's so cute."

Koga petted it. But then his hand got bitten off.

"Ow! What the hell's wrong with you? Oh, well..."

He grew another hand in his old one's place. "Much better!"

The zergling bit off his hand again.

"Ow! That was my last hand!" he yelled. "Oh, that's it!"

He drew his sword. But then suddenly the zergling ate his head, and that _would_ include the brains.

"Holy crap!" Kagome said to herself. "There _is _a monster! Whaomg!"

The monster – I mean, Zergling – suddenly turned and saw Kagome! But then it ran off. Like a cute bunny rabbit.

Kagome paused. "wtf? Why didn't it eat me?"

"_You should be happy_," said her conscience.

"What?"

"_Be happy, damn you!"_

"Never!" she snorted. "That'll show him!"

She walked off.

(((SFR)))

"So... do you think it's this one?"

"We can't be too sure..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Ho hum..."

Inuyasha and Zenigata were still looking through the bones. Suddenly, Kagome arrived.

"Guys! You won't believe this! I was in the woods, and Koga suddenly got eaten by a zergling!"

"OMG!" yelled Inuyasha. He fainted.

"Sissy," Zenigata giggled. "Anyway, what'll we do about it?"

"Hey! Guys!" came a voice. They looked up to the top of the cliff.

Kohaku was standing up there. He was yelling for no reason.

"There is a reason!" he said. "There's an evil beast up here! It's engorging my leg!"

"Is it a zergling?" Kagome called.

"I don't know what the hell it is! Just help me!" Kohaku squealed.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground and screamed a lot, like a baby girl. He grabbed the cliff edge. Something was pulling him back!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "NOOO, THIS CAN'T BE! OH, THE PAIN! OOOHHHH NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! _OH MY GOD THIS HURTS! OH, THE SEARING PAIN, COURSING THROUGH MY BODY! OH NOES, I HAVE NO BODY ANYMORE! NOOOO**OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**_"

"Hey, he can do the bold thing too!" Inuyasha declared. "Please! Tell us how to do it and we'll help you!"

"**_OKAY! THE SECRET IS TO CLICK THE B BUTTON AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TALK IN BOLD! IT'S NEXT TO THE I BUTTON FOR ITALICS!_**"

"What B button?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh! _This button! And now I click **B?**_"

He began to cheer. "**_Yes! It works! And I can do Bold and Italics!_**"

"We have to save Kohaku!" Kagome shouted.

"**_Screw Kohaku! This is cool!_**" Inuyasha said.

Kohaku was dragged from the cliff. There were loud screams. Then his dismembered body parts began to fly around. No blood, though. That would make this fic R-rated.

"Nooo! Kohaku!" Kagome yelled.

"**_Man! I'm boldin' like a bastard!_**" Inuyasha yelled.

"Lordy! Help me!"

Naraku came running down the cliff.

"What's his problem?" Zenigata asked.

"The cute but ugly little Zergling is after me!" Naraku squealed. "Please! Protect me!"

"Okay," Zenigata said.

The Zergling came charging down the hill. It ran for Naraku.

"Oh nooooooes!" Naraku screamed. "Help!"

Zenigata kicked the Zergling. That didn't affect it, though. It just bit his leg off.

"No! My leg! What did you do to my leg?!" yelled Zenigata, hopping around on one foot.

The Zergling bit Naraku's head off. Naraku died.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled angrily. "I was forgotten!"

"**_Screw you!_**" Inuyasha said.

"Hey... you learned the bold trick!" Miroku declared. "I declare!"

"Yeah! Do you know how to do it?"

"No... can you tell me?"

"Press the B thing on Microsoft word!"

"**You mean this?**" Miroku asked. "**_Ah. Much better._**"

"**_Totally, dude_**," Inuyasha said.

"**_Radical..._**"

"Will you guys _shut up?!_" yelled Kagome. "We've gotta stop this monster!"

"You deal with it! I've gotta grow a new leg!" Zenigata yelled.

"C'mere, boy!" Inuyasha said in a voice that was all too familiar for Zenigata.

"Aha! You're-"

Inuyasha ripped off his own face, revealing he was really Lupin the Third.

"**_Holy Crap!_**" yelled Miroku.

"Yup! It's me! And now I shall stop your evil bold doing ways!"

He stabbed Miroku in the chest.

"For years I have been hunting all the bold and italic do-ers, and I grew tired of hunting them myself, so I summoned this Zergling!"

"But it killed Koga! He wasn't a bold and italics guy!"

"Well... I guess he did kinda overdo it..." Lupin admitted. "But it doesn't matter! They're all dead! Expecially that Shippo guy, I killed him, too!"

"If he was overdoing it, why didn't he eat me?" Kagome asked.

"Well... you see... he's kind afraid of girls."

Kagome laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop... stop that," Lupin asked. "Stop! Stop, you're hurting his feelings!"

Kagome didn't stop, so Lupin stabbed her, too.

"Well, you're dead _now_, bitch!" he said. "Don't push your luck next time, toots."

He walked off with the Zergling.

"So, zergie, what do ya wanna do now?"

The zergling made zergling-ish noises.

"Hey... what are you doing?"

**What? Zergling is evolving!**

...

...

**(Elevator Music)**

...

...

**Zergling morphed into _Ultralisk!!!_**

Ultralisk roared loudly.

"Oh my sod!!!" yelled Lupin. He got ripped apart by the Ultralisk.

But then, the Ultralisk suffered a fatal heart attack from eating too much fatty foods as a zergling. So now everyone's dead. Again.

"Wait a minute!" Jaken yelled. "I'm not dead!"

Then he chopped off his head because I said so.

"You can't do that!" yelled Kagura. "It's not fair!"

Then she got disbanded by the cast, because this is my story and I can do what I want! And I say this chapter is over! The end!

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Guns and hot dog Buns

Because I feel like it... it's time for the **Happy Super Ultra Review Answering time! Where I answer all the reviews I have so far! Because I'm also bored and looking for a way to make my story seem longer! (Well, not entirely.)**

_dash142 _– Yeah, I'll say. I hope you keep reading!

_spazzchickennli _– Hey, you posted the same review twice. (cough) Hmm... the force, eh? And if anyone's killing Kaggie's grandfather, it'll be... the clown. ;)

_Kate-chan _– Yes, indeed it sucks. But I still do have the original BGW, so as I've said in Ch 2's A/N, I might post a link to where I have it in my profile soon enough.

_Pyro Rocker Maniac Latina-Sama _– I will. Just be sure to keep reading. :)

_DarkWarLordofDoomness _– Well, I was considering having somebody do a kamikaze routine with a bomb and all. Perhaps you'll see that in this chapter. Thanks for the idea! :)

_Moon-dj-rama _– Thanks! Also, see what I said to Kate-chan about the original BGW and all.

**Since that's all... I shall proceed with the story!**

(((SFR)))

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Three:** Guns and hot dog Buns

Everyone was bored again. Kagome looked around.

"Hey, what if there was this place where we could be happy?"

"You mean we're not happy here?" Shippo asked.

"Bascially," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stood. "I'm all for it."

"I'm staying here," Miroku thought otherwise. "I'm plenty happy."

"Not according to your diary," Sango pointed out.

Miroku's eyes bulged. "What?!"

Kagome read aloud: "Dear diary – there hasn't been a woman to ask that children question about that one child I raped but didn't. I am so lonely. So lonely that I look towards a book for advice."

Miroku screamed. "Noooo! That's private! Where did you get that?!"

"From under your bed," was Kagome's response.

"I don't even have a bed!!!" Miroku yelled. "I hate you all!"

He ran off crying. Everyone was silent, until Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Okay, turn the page."

(((SFR)))

Meanwhile, somewhere in the real world, this one guy was standing at Kagome's house where the well was. Suddenly, Koga climbed up.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey," the said guy. "Wanna buy some guns?"

Koga's eyes lit up. "Are they... _happy_ guns?"

The man frowned. "...no."

Koga frowned as well. "Oh... are they _sexy_ guns?"

The man gave Koga a look.

Koga looked back at him. "Say, what's a gun anyway?"

The man held up a pistol. "If you squeeze this thing here, it makes loud noises and hurts people!"

"Cool!" Koga yelled with anticipation. "I always wanted to hurt people!"

The man smiled. "Good... now, down the well you go."

He pushed Koga into the well, then walked off.

"Now to find more people!"

(((SFR)))

Koga climbed out of the well. He was back in feudal Japan.

"Huh. That was weird. But at least I have this cool thing," he said, admiring the pistol.

Kikiyo walked up.

"What's that?" she asked.

Koga held up the gun. "This thing? Oh, it's a really fun toy. Some guy is selling them at the bottom of the well."

"...really..." Kikiyo asked.

"Really," Koga said. "It's totally rad."

They both stood there.

"So... I'm gonna go now... bye."

Koga walked off. Then Kikiyo looked around, and jumped into the well.

Suddenly, Koga came back.

"Aha! Caught in the act! You were gonna jump down the – eh – where'd she go?"

(((SFR)))

"...and when I slapped that guy, I slapped him again! Oh, is it fun to act like a girl! Sometimes I... EEEWW!!"

Kagome slammed Miroku's diary shut.

"What?" asked Inuyasha. "Come on! It was getting to the good part!"

"I love climaxes!" exclaimed Shippo.

"You don't want to know..." Kagome warned.

"Yes, we do! Tell us now!" demanded Sango.

"Okay, fine. He wanted to wear w-"

Zenigata, that guy from last chapter, suddenly ran up.

"I was completely forgotten like Miroku in that last chapter!" he yelled. "Why didn't something happen to me? I just disappeared!"

"Can't you go away?" asked Sango.

"No. Answer my question."

"I can solve your problem!" Inuyasha said. He pulled out a gun and shot Zenigata in the head. "Problem solved!"

Zenigata would have said thanks, except for the fact that he was dead. Inuyasha observed the gun.

"Man, this is a great toy," he muttered.

"Toy?" Kagome was appalled. "Inuyasha, that's a very dangerous thing!"

"Don't be silly! The funny man said it was a toy!"

He aimed at Shippo, making 'pow' and 'bang' noises.

"Okay, Shippo, you're dead now."

Shippo blinked. "Huh?"

"Play dead!"

"Oh!" Shippo cleared his throat, then did a dramatic death scene. He fell over and pretended to be dead.

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay, you can get up now."

Shippo got up. "How was that?"

"Um, that was good, yeah. But you need to work on that death scream?"

"What death scream?"

"I didn't say anything about a death scream."

Inuyasha shot Shippo in the head, and said one of those popular lines of the previous BGW.

"Tag! You're dead! Mahahaha!"

(((SFR)))

Miroku was the next to climb out of the well to meet the man.

"Hey... wanna buy a gun?" the man asked.

"I've heard about those," Miroku muttered. "But I'm pissed off right now, so I don't give a damn about them. Gimmie!"

He grabbed one and jumped back down the well. The man scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I guess that's enough... so... yeah."

He jumped down the well as well.

(((SFR)))

"Come on! Tell us, please!"

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Inuyasha and Sango were trying to make Kagome tell what Miroku had in his diary. But she refused.

"I refuse," she refused.

Suddenly, they saw these guys all standing up the hill. They were 'the man', Rachel Moore, Richard Moore, Vash the Stampede, Koga, Kikiyo, Miroku, and Spock!

"Hey! You!" the man pointed. "Yeah! I'm talking to you!"

Inuyasha looked at Sango, then Kagome, then up at the man. He gave a confused look and pointed at himself.

"Not you! Her!" the man said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then Sango. He still looked confused.

"Not her! Her!" the man yelled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh, screw it," the man said. "We're gonna rob the hot dog stand!"

"What hot dog stand?" asked Kagome.

"THAT hot dog stand!" yelled the man, pointing. Behind Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango was a big hot dog stand.

"Attack!" yelled the man. "Fight to the death!"

The large group charged, but Inuyasha pulled out his pistol.

"Not so fast! I have a _gun!_" he yelled.

Everyone cowered.

"You fools!" Vash shouted. "We've _all_ got guns! Now charge!"

Everyone realized that he was right. They began charging, except for Rachel and Richard.

Rachel gave Richard a cross look. "This is better than shopping... _why?_"

"I dunno, I was lazy and this seemed like a good way to get out of it," Richard shrugged.

Inuyasha used his gun and smited Spock with a bullet of justice from his wonderful mini-boomstick.

"I want a mini boomstick!" whined Miroku. Inuyasha shot him.

"We all have mini boomsticks!" Vash said. "Technically..."

Guess what Inuyasha did? He shot him. But Vash is too cool to die like that, so let's say he hit Kikiyo instead.

"No!" Inuyasha cried. "Not Kikiyo! I love her!"

"Even though she tried to suck you into the bowels of hell?" asked Richard, from far off.

"Hey, you're right," Inuyasha said. He began to shoot Kikiyo even more. "DIE, EVIL HELL-SPAWNED BITCH!"

The man grew tired of Inuyasha pwning everyone with his mini boomstick. So he used a revolver and blasted him away.

"Wow! What grace!" Vash observed as Inuyasha flew.

"That's a nice arc of blood," Rachel commented.

When Inuyasha landed, everyone clapped.

"Terrific landing!" Sango exclaimed.

Koga had wandered off and gotten drunk. He also somehow aquired another pistol to shoot with.

"Hey... (hic) didja hear about (hic) theesh peopelz... (hic) omg im so drunk."

"Your typing is terrible," snorted Miroku.

"_How can you even tell?!_" Koga yelled. He used his pistols and pumped Miroku full of lead.

Suddenly, the SWAT team came in.

"Freeze! We've been informed of a riot going on down here, thanks to an anonymous tipster!"

(((SFR)))

Zenigata was watching the TV.

"Eeeeeexcellent," he said evilly.

Mister Burns walked up. "That's my line, ass chin!"

(((SFR)))

Back in Barbie Girl World, the SWAT team had approached the drunk Koga.

"Freeze!" yelled the leader.

"Hehy, the schwat!" muttered Koga. "(hic) Down with you guys!"

"Don't make us fire, sir, we're armed! Get down on the floor."

"Schrew all of j00!"

"He's packing heat! Open fire!"

They used their awesome machine guns and shotguns to shoot down Koga.

The man sighed. "This has gone way off plan."

"But we killed one of them," Richard pointed out. "Is that good enough?"

"Not nearly enough!" Vash yelled. He was silenced by the SWAT team's weapons of mass destruction.

"Okay, enough of this crap!" the leader shouted. "All of you get on the ground!"

"Uh, I'm wearing a skirt, and it would be _really_ uncomfortable," Rachel said.

"Suspect is resisting! Use brute force!"

He grabbed a night stick and began beating Rachel. Meanwhile, everyone else got into a row and fell to the ground.

"This sucks," the man muttered.

"Tell me about it," Vash said.

"Okay," the man said. "We all gathered up, and I did that 'I'm talkin' to you thing!' And then-"

Vash sighed. "That was an expression, dolt."

"Dolt? Reminds me of a screwdriver... do you mean bolt?"

Vash sighed.

"Stop beating me!" Rachel yelled. "I'll do anything!"

"Find my car for me!" one of the SWAT members asked. "I lost it in the jungle, and I can't find it."

Jimmy Kudo appeared.

"I can help!" he winked.

"Really?" the SWAT member asked.

"Yes," Jimmy began. "I discovered that you car wasn't lost in the jungle, but you left it in the most likely place – the garage."

"Garage?" the SWAT member was puzzled. "I don't even have a garage, I live in a apartment."

"Um..." Jimmy suddenly pointed. "Hey, look over there! There's your car!"

"Yay!" the SWAT member ran over to his car and made love to it. Everyone got sick, so the SWAT guy was smited so their eyes would be defiled no longer.

"Thanks, mister Kudo!" the SWAT leader said. "You lead to that man's untimely death."

"You're welcome," Jimmy said.

They were silent.

"Uh... one truth prevails," Jimmy muttered.

Everyone went silent again.

"...we're all gonna die," Jimmy continued.

"You now, he's right," Kagome pointed out. "We always end up dying in horrible ways. And according to the reviewers, it's always gonna be hilarious."

"We should form a community," Jimmy suggested. "Where all the Barbie Girl Worldians could live in peace."

"I'm fine with it," Vash agreed. "Why shouldn't we do it?"

"'cause even if we do we'll die anyway?" Richard muttered crossly.

Everyone looked at each other, then pulled out their guns and began shooting each other. In the end, only Richard remained standing.

"Well, this sucks," he said. "Everyone got shot."

Actually, this wasn't true. You see, Rachel was beaten pretty badly, so she died of her injuries from that eeeeevil nightstick, and not from a bullet.

"Screw you," Richard muttered. "Wait a minute... if everyone's dead... THAT MEANS BARBIE GIRL WORLD IS MINE FOREVER! AHH HA HAH! HA HA HA!!!"

You're probably thinking, "He's gonna die." But that's where you're wrong, my friend. VERY wrong. In fact, we shall see how everyone deals with it when they come back to life in the next chapter!

........okay, I'll stop screwing with you, he ends up getting crushed by an Acme™ brand anvil.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Meeting of the Minds

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Four:** Meeting of the Minds

"Pass the cookies."

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome snapped, "Hey! How did you get here?"

Inuyasha looked around. "By... walking up here?"

"Go away!" Sango demanded. "We're having a tea party! Girls only!"

"But how come Shippo gets to be in it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome snorted. "One of our dolls wouldn't show up. He's a replacement."

Miroku looked at all the dolls. "Hmmm. How do you know what sex those dolls are?"

"Um..." Kagome thought. "Shut up! Go away!"

As Inuyasha and Miroku walked off, Miroku whined, "I wanna be in the tea party..."

"Feh! We can have our own fun," Inuyasha muttered. "See? Look at all those guys over there! They must be having fun!"

He pointed to Lupin the Third, Vash the Stampede, Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Conan Edogawa and Michael Jackson.

"Looks like they're just standing there," Miroku observed.

Vash heard them and turned. "What the-?! Look! People over there! Two funny dressed people! Everyone look right now!"

Everyone turned. "Huh?" said somebody.

"Look who's talking," muttered Inuyasha.

Vash looked at his coat. "Huh? Oh, yeah. That..."

Michael Jackson turned to Stewie and Conan. "That was rude..."

"Indeed," agreed Conan.

"So... what's your name, little fella?"

Conan looked confused. "Uh... Conan."

"Conan, huh? You're first."

Conan screamed. "What?!"

Michael Jackson turned to Stewie. "And what's _your_ name?"

Stewie pulled out a laser gun. "Back off! I've heard about you! You're that... that... that man with boobs!"

Michael Jackson giggled. "You said boobs!"

Stewie laughed. "That... that's right, I did... ha ha..."

Peter looked around. "Hey, anyone know where the John is?"

Miroku looked at him. "Who?"

"The can, you know, I gotta take a crap!"

Miroku gave him a puzzled look. Peter became angry.

"Don't tell me you've never used a toilet before!"

Miroku just looked at him. Peter's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

He turned around and ran into a tree. Vash pointed at it.

"How convenient!" he yelled. He turned around and ran into a bush. "Ow, my table! I think it's broken!"

"I'll go get help!" Lupin yelled with fright. He turned around and ran into a... convenience store.

"Wow, I am hungry!" Conan said. He ran towards the store entrance, but was grabbed by Michael Jackson.

"Oh, no! You're not going anywhere!"

"Cut that out," Lupin said, rubbing his nose. "Damn, I think this wall gave my nose AIDS!"

"Holy crap!" Peter yelled, as he blasted a fart. "Hehehehehehehehe!"

Everyone laughed at his fart. But then it began to smell.

"Oh, God!" yelled Vash. "It's killing me!"

He fell dead on the ground. Peter looked at his corpse.

"Wow. I didn't know I could kill people with my farts... that must mean I'm a SUPERHERO!"

"whoamg!" exclaimed Lupin.

"I shall test my might!" Peter yelled. He began to make constipated noises.

Everyone looked around awkwardly.

"Uh... wanna go inside?" asked Inuyasha, opening the door. Everyone walked inside, except for Peter, who was still outside for reasons all of you would rather not know.

Inside, everyone walked around. Lupin approached the counter.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. He rang the bell, and suddenly the doors and window were blocked by big metal door things.

"Hey! What the crap is going on here?" squealed Michael Jackson. He grabbed Conan and locked himself in a closet.

A robot voice rang out. "Fools! You mistook me for a store! I am in secret a large gundam robot! And now I must drag you into my life troubles, because I am too much of a pussy to deal with it myself!"

"Okay," Miroku shrugged.

"...you're not scared?" the voice asked.

"No, not really."

"Not even a shiver?"

"Nope..."

"Why not?"

"I've faced really ugly demons. A disbodied voice doesn't scare me all that much. It's kinda first season old-ish."

"Oh... really?"

"Yeah. Or maybe second. I'm not too sure yet."

"Hmmm... well, prepare to _PH34R MY UBER 1337 SKILLZ!_"

Miroku blinked. "Huh?"

The voice hesitated. "_JUST WAIT A MOMENT._"

"Okay."

After about sixty seconds, also known as a minute, Miroku got zapped by a laser. He had urinary constipation, but didn't and died instead.

"BWAHAHA," the voice said. "WHO ELSE WANTS TO SUFF3R?"

"Caps lock," Stewie muttered.

"WHA- SHUT UP! DON'T GET STARTED ON THAT CRAP! I KNOW DAMN WELL HOW TO USE A CAPS LOCK!"

"What's a caps lock?" asked Inuyasha.

"S1L3NC3 YOU 1NF1D3L! 1 KN3W 17 W45 4 M1574K3 70 BR1NG J00 F00LS H3R3."

"Hey, he can speak leet!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"17'5 _1337_, J00 F00L. 1 D1DN'7 G0 70 1337 3L3M3N74RY F0R NU771N', J00 KN0W."

"Ah... yes... of course," Inuyasha muttered.

"Crap!" Lupin moaned. "This sucks more than the time I got outbidded on ebay at the last millisecond for a really pretty bunny rabbit vase! It was so cute, I couldn't resist!"

"0H... J00 M34N... 7H15?"

Suddenly, a bunny rabbit vase appeared.

"17 W45 1 WH0 57OL3 JOOR V453!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! JOSEPH!" Lupin screamed.

"H15 N4M3 15 J4M35, J4CK455!" the voice yelled. "4ND 1 WUV H1M."

"Come to me, Joseph!" Lupin ordered as he rushed towards J4m35. He exploded for no reason.

"WHY DON'T I SPEAKA ENGRISH?" the voice asked. "THAT WAY PEOPLE WILL UNDERSTAND ME MORE. AND MAYBE I SHOULD TURN THIS DAMN CAPS LOCK OFF. There we go. Much better."

"Answer our questions!" Stewie yelled. "Why have you brought us here?"

"Okay, here's the plan – wait, weren't there two more of you?"

"Yeah, they're in that closet," Inuyasha said, pointing to the closet door. It opened, revealing Michael Jackson and Conan... playing checkers.

"Man!" Conan complained. "I wanted to play chess... huh?"

They looked embarrassed. "What do you sexy beasts want?" Michael asked.

"Come out from there," the voice demanded. "I've a favor to ask you all."

They obliged.

"Okay, here we go," the voice said. "These two girls are having a tea party, but they won't let me join. I was really in the need for tea and cookies, too. We shall kill them and take their tea and cookies for ourselves!"

"w00t! What a clever plan!" yelled Conan.

"Let's get crackin'!" the voice said.

Michael Jackson and Stewie began to smoke crack.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Stewie moaned disturbingly. "That's the stuff, baby."

"You're telling me, cutie," Michael said.

"Not that kind of crack!" the voice said. "Let's go kill those two broads!"

"Okay," Inuyasha shrugged. The store spit them all out the entrance, and turned into a cool looking Gundam robot.

"Where's Peter?" asked Conan.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha answered.

"Hmmm. Good point."

"Onward to victory!"

They took two paces and stopped by the tea party table. The gundam robot made it's demands.

"You two! We are here to kill you and take your loot! Now surrender, or perish!"

Kagome sighed, then jabbed an arrow into the robot's leg. It made spontaneous 'bzzzt' noises and collapsed atop her, crushing her. Sango stood and threw her boomerang, which flew and cracked Michael Jackson in the head. Conan and Stewie cheered.

"This calls for a sexy party!" Stewie yelled. He and Conan ran off, leaving only Inuyasha and Sango against each other.

"I don't wanna do this, Inuyasha," Sango caught her boomerang as it swung back.

"Meh, me neither," Inuyasha muttered. "Can I just join your little party?"

"Sure," Sango said. They both sat down.

"You know, maybe this time we won't all die," Inuyasha said.

"Impossible!"

They both turned. Richard Moore was standing by them, wearing a crown.

"Remember last chapter? I'm kind now! Barbie Girl World is MEIN!"

"No way, you died too," Inuyasha protested.

"But I declared myself king, and I'm alive again!" Richard pointed out.

Suddenly, a large muscled, green skinned Peter Griffin came up and crushed Richard with his elbow.

"Thanks, Peter!" Sango said. "Come join us."

Peter sat down and ate a cookie. But it broke off his tooth, so he got really mad and threw the table into the air. He then grabbed Inuyasha and Sango and bashed their heads together, giving them both major concussions. He then danced around until the table came back down from the sky, crushing him.

**End of Chapter Four**

_Note: I'm probably gonna use cameos of you guys, the faithful reviewers. If you want in, just put a small bio thingy in your review or email me one or something. Toodles, SFR._

_Edit Oh, fooey. It won't let me give out my email. Oh well._


	5. Night of the Cameos, Pt 1

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Five:** Night of the Cameos, Part One

Sesshomaru and Jaken were in a house. In fact, a towering mansion. Not your ordinary outhouse. There were servants and such to obey both of their whims. Actually, it was empty. Just Sesshomaru and Jaken and Rin. But Rin was possessed by a demon, so she doesn't count. Wait... nope. Doesn't count.

"Where is that exorcist?" Jaken said irritably. "He said he'd be here 12 hours ago! I don't see him anywhere!"

"Maybe traffic caught him up," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You say that all the time," Jaken pointed out.

"Any better ideas?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken scratched his head. "Come to think of it, know. What do you think, mister chicken?"

The chicken looked up at him. "Cluck."

"Interesting. What the – AH! Lord Sesshomaru! Help! A chicken!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I think it's cute."

"It'll eat your eyeballs! Run!"

Spazzchicken suddenly appeared. "Don't touch that chicken!"

Suddenly, three chickens surrounded him.

"Heil spazzchicken! Heil spazzchicken!"

Spazzchicken sighed. "No... it's HAIL, you dumb shits! HAIL! Stop making it seem like I'm Hitler, damn you!"

The chickens looked at each other.

"Uh... hail!"

"That's right. Hail."

Suddenly, balls of hail began to rain upon them.

"Oh noes!" yelled Jaken. "What an unfortunate event!"

Miroku entered via the front door.

"I'm here!"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Jaken, you hired this oaf?"

Miroku frowned. "Hey, I'm not fat!"

Spazzchicken ruffled his feathers. "Damn right. He looks skinny. You need to gain weight there, pal."

"You shut up, or I'll smite you."

"With what?"

"...touché."

Someone who looked like Kagome but wasn't Kagome entered via the... front entrance. I would say door, but I'm being creative here.

"Look! It's Kagome!" yelled one of Spazzchicken's chickens.

"I'm not Kagome," Kagome said. "My name is Kate-Chan. Look at my hair, for god's sake. It's not black."

"Chan? Do you know Jackie?"

Kate-Chan raised a pistol and shot the chicken. Spazzchicken took immediate offence.

"Hey! Nobody shoots these chickens but me! Attack!"

The remaining two chickens attached themselves to strings and flew at Kate-Chan. She didn't feel like killing more innocent chickens, so she shot their strings and they fell atop each other, making a chicken totem pole.

"Ha ha! They look funny!" Jaken laughed.

But then the chickens toppled over and landed on Jaken, ceasing his laughing forever.

"Why am I here again?" Miroku asked.

"We're trying to exorcise Rin," Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, yeah," Miroku said. "So... who's Rin?"

"A girl-"

"Is she hot?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Um... she's upstairs, in her room."

Miroku nodded. "Right. I'll go... exorcise... her. Wait here, and do not disturb me at any time."

"Understood."

As Miroku walked up the stairs, Sesshomaru turned back to Spazzchicken, who asked, "So now what?"

Suddenly, a guy appeared through a cloud of purple smoke that was really from some fog machine with purple food coloring dumped into it. It magically worked somehow, I'm not getting into the gory details.

"Mwahahaha! My name is Hayvel Bringer of DOOM! But you may call me HBoD or Hayvel, because the author is a lazy jackass! M Mc2."

"Wow! Amazing!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"I know it is," Hayvel said.

"Well, this is pointless," Kate-Chan stated. "What do we do now?"

"Let's all go out for a night on the town!" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Too dangerous," Hayvel muttered. "Mars is bright tonight."

"What?"

"Mars! The angry red planet! It will be redder than it has ever been! Mind over matter. Brains over brawn. Tic tac toe, three in a row!"

"I love that game!" Sesshomaru yelled with glee.

"Hold on," Spazzchicken said. "Mars? I love Mars, I think. Red is cool because it's the color of blood. Or maybe it's the other way around. I don't know. But I'm going outside anyway."

"I'm warning you!" Hayvel yelled at Spazzchicken's back. "There will be a day of reckoning for you, you non believer of the angry red planet! Bees produce honey."

"I think I'm going with him," Kate-Chan said, walking out the door.

Only Sesshomaru and Hayvel remained. There was some thumping noises heard from Rin's room, but they decided to ignore it and assume it was part of the 'ritual.'

"So... do we go with them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Absolutely not," Hayvel responded. "Mars is bright! So bright it will blind those unfortunate enough to look at it! Expecially ducks! God help you if you are a duck! Pi 3.14, chemicals burn things, soy lent green is people. Let's go."

They walked outside.

(((SFR)))

"Damn, it's cold."

"Then you should have brought a sweater."

"Why is it so cold?"

"Rice cakes are good."

They were having a pleasant walk around, until they realized that zombies were running amok.

"Holy Crap!" yelled Spazzchicken as a zombie bit his leg. "Dude! You bit my kicker! Eat this!"

"Okay," the zombie said as Spazzchicken attempted to kick it with his other leg. He ate it.

"Oh no! What have I done!?" yelled Spazzchicken. "With my last breath, I curse Shippo!"

The zombies ripped him apart and ate him up. One of them stared menacingly.

"So, anyone else want a **_CAMEO?!?!_**"

"Damn," Sesshomaru said as he watched the feast begin. "I really liked chickens, too. Pity he had to go and die a horrible death. Maybe he'll come back to life next chapter."

"Not possible," Hayvel muttered. "It's a two-chapter addition, so it continues from where Chapter one left off, and Spazzchicken would therefore remain dead. Unless the author says 'Screw that!' and brings him back to life unfairly. But I doubt that would happen. I like eggs."

"Damn," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Well, with all these zombies about, where should we hide?" Kate-Chan asked.

"Oh! I know!" Hayvel called. "The mall! It's always safe there!"

They ran off towards the mall.

(((SFR)))

When they arrived at the mall, they saw it was on fire.

"Crap," Kate-Chan muttered.

Hayvel scratched his head. "Well, that backfired."

Suddenly, two girls appeared. Their names were Kairi and Moon. Kairi has long brown hair with blue highlights, as well as a doggy ears. Complete with wolf tail. Moon, however, had brown eyes and hair. They both loved donuts because they taste so damn good.

"How come they get a cool description and all?" asked Hayvel.

Because... I got more information. I don't know.

"Oh... okay," Hayvel muttered uncertainly. "Only three movies have won 11 Academy Awards for being so awesome."

"Oh, no!" Kairi screamed. "They burnt down the mall!"

"At least we can still get donuts," Moon suggested. "Should we get donuts?"

"Nah," muttered Sesshomaru. "The Donut World shop got burned down. Pity it had to go and burn a painful burnination like that."

Moon screamed a dramatic scream.

"Totally," Hayvel said sadly. "Did you know you could eat the hole of a donut?"

"So, what now?" Kate-Chan asked yet again. "We have nowhere to go, we might as well just be eaten by the zombies."

"We could always return home," suggested Sesshomaru. "I need to see if Miroku is done with the exorcism yet."

"Miroku will never finish anything if it involves him and a girl," muttered Hayvel.

Everyone laughed, except for Sesshomaru.

"I don't get it. Is he a ladies' man, or what?"

Everyone laughed harder.

"Seriously, I don't get it."

"You don't want to," Moon muttered.

It took them nine long years to return home. But they did it. Well... okay, replace years with minutes. There's your problem.

"We're home at last!" Kate-Chan exclaimed.

They opened the front door. Suddenly, a dancing girl danced out at them!

"AH!" Sesshomaru had a joint heart attack.

Fallen-Angels-Tears was the name of the dancing girl who gave Sesshomaru a heart attack. She danced and danced and danced.

"I love dancing!" she exclaimed. "On some days I just dance until I get tired, or annoy people enough for them to make rude gestures and threaten me with bodily harm!"

Hayvel muttered to Kate-Chan, "Got any bullets left in that gun of yours?"

Fallen-Angels-Tears stopped dancing. "Okay, I get the picture."

"Well, I guess you can join us," Kairi said.

"Yay!" Fallen joined them as they walked inside and closed the doors.

"Well, we're safe from the zombies," Moon stated. "I guess we can just hang out and wait for this whole thing to blow over now."

"Yup," Kate-Chan said, but then noticed something. "Oh no! We left Sesshomaru outside!"

They all gathered at the windows to see zombies engorging upon Sesshomaru's body.

"Crap!" Hayvel yelled. "We're trapped in a dead guy's house, surrounded by zombies, with a rapist monk! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! 8 2 64."

Kairi sighed. "Well, this sucks."

"Totally," Kate-Chan agreed.

Everyone declared, "**_What will happen next time? Find out next time, on the next chapter! Omg!_**"

**End of Chapter Five**

_Cameo Directory Thing_

Kairi and Moon – Moon-dj-rama

Kate-Chan – Herself

Spazzchicken – Himself

Chicken Minions – Spazzchicken

Hayvel – Hayvel Bringer of DOOM

fallen-angels-tears – Herself


	6. Night of the Cameos, Pt 2

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Six:** Night of the Cameos, Part Two

"So what do we do?"

Hayvel shrugged. "Maybe we can eat cheese?"

"Screw cheese," Fallen-Angels-Tears said. "Let's have some eggs."

Hayvel smiled. "I'm all for eggs! Yummy in my tummy!"

Kate-Chan looked around. "Shouldn't we be worrying about the zombies?"

"Screw the zombies," Moon said. "Hey! My name is Wolfie now, damn it! Wolfie!" Moon began to yell. "Damn it!"

"Just change her damn name," Hayvel muttered. "Say, how come I'm the only guy?"

"Because you're lonely," Kate-Chan explained. "And you're one of the few boy readers, I dunno. You should know, being so smart. Besides, remember spazzchicken?"

The ghost of Spazzchicken appeared.

"Bwahahahah! I fooled you! I was disguised as a boy and you all fell for it!"

"No fair! I want a spooky evil ghost!" Fallen-Angels-Tears complained.

"Shut up," Spazzchicken muttered. "I have come to get my revenge!"

Miroku and Rin walked up at the top of the stairs.

"I am cured!" Rin cheered. "And it's all thanks to Miroku!"

"What did you do that actually worked?" Kate-Chan asked.

"Um... that pounding you heard? It wasn't what you thought it was. I was throwing stones on the ground, really fast like."

"Oh... how... true," Hayvel gave the ol' shifty eyes.

"Shut up," Miroku muttered. "Anyway, what's up with all the zombies?"

"Oh, those came to life and ate the former Spazzchicken," Kairi explained. "Then Sesshomaru died, and stuff. Now we're all trapped here."

"Well, that sucks," Miroku said.

"Who's up for dodgeball?" asked Rin.

"How could we play dodgeball at a time like this?" asked Kate-Chan.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Because we can, duh!!"

She was hit in the head by a dodge ball.

"You're out!" yelled Jaken. He had appeared out of nowhere.

"How is that possible?" questioned Wolfie.

"Well, he didn't actually appear out of nowhere," Hayvel theorized. "He appeared at that door at the bottom of the stairs, by using the door."

Someone else, a girl, appeared from the doorway.

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh, noe!" screamed Hayvel. "A zombie!"

The girl frowned. "Zombie? Oh, no. My name's Saikoubi Sama. That's just the paleness of my skin..."

Jaken took a look at her and screamed. "Oh lord! It's one of those things I heard about... uh... a goth!"

Rin was still alive, somehow. She grabbed the dodge ball Jaken threw at it and hurled with all her might back at him. Jaken's head was smashed off his body.

"That hurt! Big meanie!"

"Let the games begin!" yelled Miroku. And with that he took ahold of his staff and smited Kate-Chan with it.

Spazzchicken's spirit enveloped around Miroku and ate him. But, out of nowhere, Luigi came and sucked Spazzchicken up into a vacuum cleaner. Then he ran off after pick pocketing Rin, who retaliated by doing the hustle with Fallen-Angels-Tears. Wolfie and Kairi were wrestling on the ground, bitch-slapping each other with donuts. Saikoubi Sama watched them with amusement.

Meanwhile, Hayvel grabbed Kate-Chan, who was dazed by the staff smiting thing, and threw her against the window. But she grabbed him and flipped over him, turning him around. Now Hayvel was against the window, with Kate-Chan cornering him. She looked pissed.

"What was all that about?!" she ducked as a dodge ball pelted above her head.

Hayvel pleaded, "Wait! Don't kill me! I have so much to live for! Besides, can't we solve this some other way?"

Kate-Chan stopped looking so angry for no reason at all. "You know, you're right..."

Hayvel smiled. "I'm always right."

He would have said more, but some zombie hands burst through the window Hayvel was against and began pulling him outside. As they did, several others began ripping at his shirt. He profoundly screamed like Rachel Moore in several Detective Conan episodes upon sight of a dead body.

Kate-Chan yelled, "Help! He's being zombie raped!"

They all stopped fighting to crowd against the window. They grabbed Hayvel's feet and tugged, but all that accomplished was Wolfie stealing his shoe.

They watched helplessly as the zombies ripped Hayvel's stomach open somehow with their own hands and pulled his innards out.

"Eeew!" Rin cried. "That's gross!"

Kairi turned her away. "Look away, child."

They all turned from the window. Wolfie was eating Hayvel's shoe.

Kate-Chan said, "Look where this has brought us! The smart guy just got killed, and so did a bunch of people."

"We were _supposed_ to be playing dodge ball," Saikoubi Sama muttered. "Some people overdid it."

"Meh," Wolfie shrugged. "What now?"

"Oh!" Rin yelled. "I know! We can call Superman and Batman!"

Kate-Chan grumbled, "Batman doesn't exist, you dumb little female."

"Yes he does! Nanananananana, batmaaaaaaaaaan!"

She began humming different parts of the Superman and Batman themes, until Kairi turned into a demon and ate her.

"Waholy crap!" screamed Saikoubi Sama. "He's a monster! With little claws on her fingers, and funny looking face paint!"

Zombies began crawling through the window. One of them jumped onto Wolfie.

"OH NO! HELP!" she screamed.

Kate-Chan, Saikoubi Sama, and Fallen-Angels-Tears looked at each other.

"This totally sucks peanuts," Fallen-Angels-Tears said.

Kairi looked at her. "PEANUTS?" she yelled. "SUCKS?" she yelled again.

Kairi stretched out her mouth and swallowed Fallen-Angels-Tears whole.

"Damn, are you nuts," Kate-Chan said.

Wolfie, meanwhile, was being horribly mauled by the zombie.

"Somebody save me!" she kept screaming. "This feels to painful and humiliating at the same time!"

"Screw you!" Saikoubi Sama yelled. She turned and jumped out another window, untouched by zombies.

Kate-Chan whipped out a pistol and blasted Kairi's head off. Then she looked down and shot the zombie eating Wolfie, but the bullet went through the zombie's head and killed Wolfie as well.

She looked around. Zombies were coming through the windows around her, even the one Saikoubi Sama had jumped out of. She was soon surrounded.

She dropped her gun.

"Shit."

(((SFR)))

Saikoubi Sama would have lived, but it's a funny story, really. She was chased by zombies and almost molested by a midget Martian. Luckily she distracted it by pointing and running. The molesting Martian had bad asthma, so he had a heart attack. A helicopter stopped to pick her up, but then it exploded for no reason and fell onto her. She died, and so did all the innocent people in that helicopter.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Video Game Presidents

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Seven:** Video Game Presidents

Inuyasha was bored.

"I'm bored," he stated.

Everyone was sitting around the fire, away from him. His boredom was contagious. Already Shippo began to sleep and drool in Kagome's lap.

"Eew!" she said. "You freak! I could get germs!"

She threw him into a Bush... George W. Bush!

"wtf?" Miroku looked up.

George Bush waved. "Hi, y'all!"

They waved back.

"Uhh... hi?" Sango was confused.

"Are you guys gonna vote me for president?" Bush asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. I don't live in America... and I'm underage."

Miroku pointed out, "Neither do any of us. But, if I could vote for anyone, it would be for Mario."

Everyone stared blankly. Miroku was puzzled.

"What? A vote for Mario is a vote for fun!"

"I'd vote for Luigi," Sango said. "Luigi's much cooler."

Miroku stamped his feet. "Never! Luigi always tries to take all the credit! And he's a loser!"

"Mario's a big fat jerk how gets too much credit!" Sango countered. "Luigi helps out, but he gets diddily squat!"

George W. Bush got scared, and ran into a bush, where he hid for the remainder of the story. Nobody noticed, though. Nor cared.

"Well, Luigi's a skinny freak!" Miroku yelled. "He needs to gain weight!"

"And get all fat like Mario?" Sango asked. "Never!"

"Luigi's a coward who can't do anything right!"

"But he has a mansion! And what do you suppose Mario has?"

"He has a castle with Peach!"

"Lies! He lives in that rugged old house!"

"Only in Paper Mario! And did you see Luigi stutter in that game of his? He was such a pussy!"

Kagome stood up and yelled. "Enough!"

Inuyasha and Shippo sprang back to life. They ran over.

"What's going on?"

Kagome sighed, "They're having a debate over who, out of Mario and Luigi, should be president. Even though THEY CAN'T BE ELECTED PRESIDENT DUE TO THEIR NON EXISTANCE AS A REAL PERSON!"

"Caps lock," Miroku muttered. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought. "Hmmm... Mario. Totally. He's much stronger."

Sango snorted. "What about you, Shippo?"

Shippo thought, too. "I don't really give a damn."

"Side with me, you little midget bastard!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Shippo stuck out his tongue.

Sango crushed Shippo with her boomerang.

"Why do I always have to die first!?" Shippo cried. Then he died.

"Hey, that rhymes," Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "Go Mario!"

Sango turned desperately to Kagome. "Please! Side with me!"

Kagome stepped back, waving her hands as a gesture of saying 'no.' "Sorry, Sango, I'm not gonna be a part of this."

"Traitor!" Sango yelled. She pulled out dual pistols.

Miroku drooled. "Wow! Look at those buns! ...I mean guns!!!"

Sango turned around and filled Miroku with lead. Inuyasha looked awkwardly at his bullet-ridden carcass, then hid in the bush with George W. Bush.

"Wait! Can't we discuss this?" Kagome asked.

"No," was Sango's answer. She raised her pistols, but then ran out of bullets for no reason. She looked at them.

"Huh?"

Koga appeared and abducted Kagome, then quickly ran off. Sango was alone.

Or so she thought.

She was stalked by a man who wore a bear costume. Then she was stalked to death.

But wait! Isn't everyone dead?

No!

Inuyasha and George W. Bush were dragged out from the bush they were hiding in by an invisible hand.

Bush frowned. "What happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No clue. I guess everyone's dead."

Suddenly, Mario appeared.

"Wa-hoo! Vote-a Mario for-a president-a! A vote-a for Mario is a vote-a for-a fun-a!"

Inuyasha screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He got out Tetsusaiga and cut Mario up.

"I thought you were on his side," George W. Bush muttered.

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh, yeah. But now he's dead... oh well."

He put Tetsusaiga away.

George W. Bush looked around, then wandered off into a black hole. Inuyasha was left alone.

"Hmmmm... this sucks," he concluded.

Looking around, he found out he was lost. Terribly lost. In fact, he was so lost he ended up in the lost and found.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The lost and found, stupid.

"Oh yeah."

You're an idiot.

"Shut up..."

Shut up your FACE.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! What's that smell?"

Your FACE.

"Seriously... what is it?"

No, really, it's your FACE.

Inuyasha realized his face was stinky for no reason. He ripped it off and ate it.

"Hmmmm... much better. But now there's one problem – I'm dying."

You're dying your FACE.

"Shut up for a second! Let me die in peace!"

He fell over and died... his FACE.

Now everyone's dead. Woe is me. What will happen now?

Wait a minute!

What about Koga? And Kagome?

Well, Kagome struggled too much when Koga was racing up a mountainside. She kicked him in the... peanuts... and he let go of her. She fell to her doom.

When she fell, Koga stopped to yell her name in a dramatic fashion, but then fell himself to his doom.

Actually, it wasn't doom. Doom was away on business, so they fell into the black hole George W. Bush had wandered into.

"Well I'll be!" he said with excitement. "Finally I get some company! Anyone wanna play 'hide the rainbow road'?"

Kagome suicided. As a response to her suicide, Koga suicided too.

George W. Bush cried, "Oh, nelly!"

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Burpin' Kitties!

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Eight: **Burpin' Kitties!!!

Everyone was unusually bored... again... but it is different, after all, its _everyone_ who's bored, not just Inuyasha. But he's always bored, so it makes no damn difference. Lay off me!

Suddenly, that one guy from Paper Mario 2... uh... the dude from the Glitz Pit... uuuuhh... Grubba! That's his name! The funny lookin' blue clubba guy... that's him... I'd provide a description, but it takes too much time. If you don't play Paper Mario 2, that's not my problem. I laugh in your face!

"Well, hello there!" Grubba yelled in a strange Texan accent. "You guys bored?"

"Wow! Amazing!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone blinked.

"...well, howdy dang. Well, since you guys obviously are bored to a toot, how 'bout we all get into the fight ring and BRAAAAAAAAAAAAWL?!"

Miroku blinked. "What?"

"Fight to the death," Grubba summarized.

"Count me in!"

Sango nodded. "Yes, we must kill each other."

Kagome said, "We'll do it, but under some conditions. We have to put in the whole Inuyasha cast."

Grubba agreed. "Done!"

Everyone nodded, then ran off to get the other cast members. Grubba began to talk to himself.

"Whooooo-wee! Time for some fun! I can't believe I'm gonna rip off everyone like I did last time, using a big machine to kill everyone! Not kill as in rip apart, kill as in stun! In a killing way! Boy, do I make some witty sense! Whoop-dee-doo!"

He waited patiently in an impatient way. Soon, the whole Inuyasha cast arrived. The main characters, that is. I'm not showing people in only a few episodes... I laugh in your face.

"Is that all?" Grubba observed the small crowd. "You! Wolf Boy! What's yer name?"

Koga stepped forward. "I'm Koga. And that's Wolf _Man!_"

"Whatever, Wolf Boy," Grubba muttered. He turned and observed Kagura. "Well hot dawg on a stick! You're a fine female!"

"Don't make me curse you," Kagura muttered darkly.

"Whoa now! That was deep!" Grubba shouted. "How 'bout we talk 'bout... something... in my office. Please."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Fine... it'd better be good, though."

They walked off.

"Office?" Kagome asked. "What office?"

Suddenly, a giant stadium appeared beside them.

"Wow! Magic!" claimed Shippo.

"There's no such thing as magic," Miroku pointed out. "Except for Monkry. It's sorta like Wizardry, but isn't."

"That makes perfect sense," Shippo said sarcastically.

Miroku began to take deep breaths of air. "Help! I'm drowning in sarcasm here!"

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Really, I can't breath!" Miroku gasped.

"Stop that!" Shippo demanded.

Miroku drowned and died.

"...oh dear," Shippo gulped.

At that moment, Grubba and Kagura walked out from the Stadium entrance. Kagura had a strange smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Sesshomaru said curiously.

"...nothing," was her response.

Grubba said cheerily, "Okay, we're nearly ready n'all, so why don't you all move yer buttocks over to- holy cow on a pogo stick! What in tarnation happened here?!"

He grimaced at the sight of the dead, drowned Miroku.

"Who did this?"

All eyes were laid on Shippo.

"Hey, where'd my eyes go?!" yelled Sango.

Shippo shook himself, so all the eyes on him fell off.

"Eew! Sticky!"

There was a loud rush and a struggle. But, somehow everyone was able to get their correct eyes in their correct sockets.

"Did you kill this 'ere monk?" inquired Grubba.

Shippo looked around frantically. "Um... no!"

"Okay then!" Grubba walked off.

"Wait!" yelled Naraku. "He killed him with his sarcasm!"

Grubba turned on Shippo. "THAT LITTLE LIAR! I'LL KILL 'IM!"

HE STRANGLED SHIPPO TO DEATH WITH HIS LARGE, SWEATY BLUE HANDS. tHEN HE-

"Yo... caps lock," Inuyasha muttered. "Aha! He turned it off! He knew I was gonna point out the caps lock, so he turned it off!"

NO I DIDN'T.

"Yes you did."

SHUT UP OR I'LL DELETE YOU FROM THIS FIC!

"Just turn off the damn caps lock!" demanded Koga.

FINE... jackasses.

Everybody celebrated, the jackasses.

"We're totally not donkeys," Rin said. "Right, Jaken?"

"Um... sure... I'm a goblin man!"

He danced to the tune of that Macho Man song. Everybody ganged up on him and kicked him... it hurt.

"Now now, save all that kickin' and gang bangin' for later!" Grubba broke up the fight. "Come along now, I'll show y'all to yer rooms in that there stadium! Come along!"

* * *

It was a while later. Suddenly, in the big field in the stadium, a fight ring appeared. Grubba climbed up the stairs on one side and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright, are we all ready to rumble!?"

A crowd appeared, consisting of many anime fanboys.

"w00t!"

"roxor my soxor!"

"i r t3h 1337"

"ownz0r!"

"rofl lol"

Grubba was confused. "What? Roffle? Is that Spanglish? Anyway, we've gathered here to watch all the Inuyasha characters beat the livin' daylights out of each other, mainly because we're idiotic fanboys who can't buy lives on ebay! Now who wants to see a rootin' tootin' fight!?"

Everyone cheered more n00bish remarks.

"w00t!"

"4w3sum d00d!!"

"7074lly 0wnz0r!"

"lmao"

Grubba blinked. "...right... anyway, here's our first awesome match – Koga versus Totosai!"

They both stepped onto the ring.

"Be gentle, okay? This is my first time," Totosai muttered.

"Get ready to... FIIIIIIGHT!" yelled Grubba. He stepped back as the bell rang.

Totosai raised his fists. "Okay... nice and easy..."

Koga slapped Totosai on the face. "Wolf slap!"

Totosai rubbed his jaw. "You did not just slap me..."

Koga slapped him again. "Wolf slap double!"

"Don't do that!" Totosai yelled.

"Wolf slap triple!"

Before he could slap him again, Totosai bit his arm.

"Ow! My arm! I'm gonna get cancer, like you, old man!"

Totosai looked quizzically at him. "Cancer? No, no, that's all wrong. I've got conspitation!"

Koga collapsed on the stage. The bell rang again.

"We have a winner!" Grubba yelled, stepping over to Totosai. "The GREEEEEEEAAAAAAT TOTOSAI!!!"

Everyone cheered... sorta.

"yeah!"

"you keeled Koga you rox!"

"stfu d00d koga rox mor than dum ould toto"

"u stfu!"

"omg dai!"

"Totosai, any remarks on your victory?" Grubba held the mic up to Totosai, who cleared his throat, and yelled:

"I totally smoked that bitch!"

* * *

"Did you see me? I totally smoked that bitch!"

Totosai was bragging in the minor league's room. Everyone kept giving him looks.

"Will you shut up already?" asked Inuyasha.

"But I smoked a girl dog!" Totosai protested. "Surely that means something!"

Koga muttered, "I'm a guy, you old coot."

"Yes, these are some nice eyes," Totosai looked around. "I'm going out to find a dog to smoke. I'll be back."

He walked out of the room.

"What a jerk," Kagome said. "He goes and kills Koga like that!"

Koga looked up. "What? I'm still here."

"I can still hear his voice on the wind," Jaken muttered sadly.

Koga stood. "I'm right here!"

Sesshomaru sniffed. "If I was gay, I would totally rape him."

"I'M STILL ALIV- EEEWW!"

Naraku glared. "Shut up, we're shunning you!"

Koga glared back. "Fine! I'll go where ever Totosai is going and... um... bang a dog, or something. With a gun."

He walked off.

Miroku yelled, "Anyone wanna buy my soul?!"

"I do!" called out Sesshomaru.

Miroku held up his sandal sole. "Five bucks."

Sesshomaru grabbed his wallet. "Damn!"

* * *

Koga was walking around, when he heard a voice outside of Grubba's office.

"I wonder who that is!" he wondered aloud.

Grubba's voice answered. "Um... nobodeh! Go away and bang that dog like you said you would! I know because I'm an evil ghost! GHOOOOSTY!"

Koga squealed. "No! There's a ghost stalking all the fighers! I must warn them!"

Suddenly, he was sucked into non-existance, where he got cancer and AIDs from hot wolf sex, even though there wasn't another wolf in sight, and that he didn't exist anymore.

Grubba's voice said, "Well I'll be danged... that actually worked!"

* * *

It was the next day. Inuyasha and Miroku were up on the stage with Grubba.

"'Ello, fanboys! Are we ready for another BRRAAAWL?!"

Everyone cheered their n00bish remarks. I would write them out, but I'm getting to tired of it, and I'm also lazy. Really lazy... or maybe I'm just tired. You know what, just leave me alone. I'm gonna go cry in the lonely corner of my room.

"Good!" Grubba yelled. "'Cause today we're gonna watch the Irritable Inuyasha versus Miroku the... Monk. The guy I somehow revived!"

Miroku blinked. "Miroku the Monk? Flashy!"

"Okay, ready? FIGHT!" screamed Grubba. The bell rang.

Inuyasha charged forward. "Eat my dust!"

Miroku readied his staff. "Never!"

Inuyasha ran in circles around Miroku. He was running so fast that dust began to form. Lots and lots of dust!!! Miroku began to gag.

"NOOOO! HOW IRONIC!"

He choked to death. The bell rang.

Grubba stepped forward, coughing. "We have a winner! The Irritable Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at Grubba. "Irritable Inuyasha? You sayin' you've got a problem with my attitude?"

Grubba pushed Inuyasha back. "No, it fits you."

"Fits me?! Like clothing, or what?"

Grubba pushed him again.

"Don't push me!" yelled Inuyasha.

Grubba pushed him again. Inuyasha fell off the stage and was knocked out for a really bad reason in which I cannot bring myself to explain. Inuyasha's just a girlypants, okay?

"Well I'll be!" Grubba said. "I knocked him out! Looks like the real winner is... ME!"

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and found himself in the ventilation shaft. As he looked around, he heard Grubba's ghosty voice.

"Bwahaha! Now that I have beaten the Irritable Inuyasha and proclaimed myself Champion, even though I am the referee and therefore could be sued somehow for doing it, I shall rule the world with my soul-sucking machine!"

Drew Carey sang. "OH IDY IDY IDY IDY IDY IDY I-DY!!!"

Grubba laughed. "Whatever, Drew. Anyway, I probably _would_ get sued, so now Kagura comes into my plans!"

Inuyasha wondered aloud. "Kagura?"

Grubba heard his mutter. "HUH?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! IS SOMEBODY UP THERE?!"

Inuyasha quickly decided to trick Grubba into thinking he was an animal. He responded as following: "BEEEEEELCH!"

Grubba blinked, then sighed.

"Well I'll be! It's just one of them burpin' kittens. Nothin' to worry about, come along Drew."

"OH IDY IDY IDY IDY IDY IDY I-DY!"

Grubba and Drew Carey left the room. Inuyasha jumped out of the vent by bursting through the grate that went to Grubba's office, making an unnecessary amount of noise.

"I've got to tell the others!"

He ran out of the office, past Grubba and Drew, and entered the minor league room.

"Omg! Grubba is evil! He attacked me and plans to make Kagura champion so he won't be sued!"

Kagome blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, the walls fell apart. Everything broke, forming a big dust cloud. When it cleared, only the stage was visible. Grubba was atop it.

"Well! You've gone and given the slip on me. That just toots my horn, mister! And for that, I shall kill y'all!"

Sango readied her boomerang. "Bring it on, bitch!"

Grubba blinked. "I believe you're the girl dog here, lady. And taste some of **_THIS!_**"

He suddenly turned into a large form of himself with red skin and funny green eyes, with white hair.

"Behold! MACHO MACHO GRUBBA! I SHALL OWNZERIZE ALL OF YOU!"

Sango threw her boomerang. Totosai threw a missile. Inuyasha threw a nuclear warhead. Sesshomaru threw an atomic bomb. The objects exploded.

Nobody got hurt, though, for a really gay reason. Everyone and everything was fine.

Drew Carey sang, "OH IDY IDY IDY IDY-"

Grubba stomped Drew flat. "GOD that is annoying!"

"What'll we do?" Kagome cried desperately.

Naraku stepped up. "Yo! Grub man! Your momma's like a flashlight; even 2 year olds can turn her on!"

Grubba glared. "Yeah? Your momma's like Home Depot – five cents a screw!"

"Your momma's face is so ugly, when she looked into the mirror she got cancer!" Naraku retaliated.

Grubba was taken aback. "Well, your momma's a respected member of the community!"

"Nobody talks about my mom like that, you evil jerk! Take this!"

He back-flipped, and during the process he broke his spine and died. There was an uneasy silence following.

"Uh... so, anyone else notice how Jude Law is in everything all of the sudden?" Kagome asked.

Macho Macho Grubba turned on her. "Ha! I'll give you some darn tootin' law!"

Kagura walked up beside him. "And I shall own you, with my newfound champion skills!"

Grubba was confused. "Wait just one moment, sister! I didn't give you the champion title yet!"

"That doesn't matter," Kagura muttered. "I proclaim myself champion now. Surrender or die, all of you fools!"

Grubba was outraged. "Now wait right this second, miss! That is treason, you yellow bellah!"

Kagura sliced and diced Grubba into chunky macho pieces with her fan dance.

"Nobody calls me yellow. I'm not from the Simpsons, damn it!"

"Yes you are," Jaken muttered.

"Liar!" Kagura pointed her fan Jaken.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do? Bitch slap me with a fan? You pussy."

Kagura bitch slapped him with a fan. He died.

"How unexpected," Sango muttered. "Hey, where's my boomerang?!"

Kagura held it out. "Looking for this?"

Sango ran towards her. "Boomy!!"

Kagura stood aside and held out the boomerang. As Sango ran by, she raised her foot and tripped Sango, who fell, but was still able to get the boomerang. She hit her head on it, though, turning her in to her untimely death.

"Death by boomerang?" Inuyasha asked. "How sad."

"I know, it's totally depressing," Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha cried.

Kagura observed the remaining people: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku.

"Looks like you'll all have to band together to stop me," she observed.

"We don't have to," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Kagura looked confused. "Huh?"

Naraku pointed. Kagura turned around to see a kitten behind her. It was a fluffy wuffy kitty.

"Awww... how cute!" she reached down to pet it.

Suddenly, the kitty let out a large burp. It was so large, bad, and stinky, that it tore off the skin of Kagura. She was soon nothing but a skeleton.

"Yay! I love kitties!" Inuyasha yelled.

But, the kitty was an eeeevil burping kitty. It was so evil, it decided to gather up evil Russian kitties and they took over the world. When everyone accused them of being communists, they took over Mars as well. Inuyasha was served as a virgin sacrifice to the evil kitty god, and the others... they kinda got away, I guess.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. The n00b Zombie Virus

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Nine: **The n00b Zombie Virus

Everyone was in a lively discussion. They were out somewhere in Barbie Girl World, where there were grasslands and bushes everywhere. They were all sitting on logs.

"So, have you played Halo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do I have a halo?" Miroku asked. "Yes, I do."

"I'm talking about that one game, for the Xbox," Inuyasha muttered. "And I don't see any halo over your head, mister."

Kagome said, "I don't have an Xbox. I have an Xcube."

"Well, I have a GameBox!" yelled Sango. "What about you, Shippo?"

Shippo turned around. "Me? I have a GameBoyCubicleStation X9, and the first game for it – Grand Theft Auto: Antarctica!"

Miroku stood up from his sitting position. "omg! You lucky bastard! I wanted that game so badly!"

Shippo blinked. "But it's only for the GameBoyCubicleSation X9."

"Liar!" Miroku shouted. "It's also for the Portable Computer and the Z-Gage! Not to mention the Radio! Now gimmie that game copy!"

He lunged toward Shippo, who squealed and threw it to the right. It landed on the ground, next to somebody's feet.

"omg!" Shippo yelled loudly. "omgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!! Hey, you! Grab that for me, will you?"

The person had funny looking pale skin, like a zombie. Except his eyes were huge, and had little pupils in them.

"omfgroxelfors," the thing muttered.

"What?" Miroku was confused. "I'm sorry, I don't speak British."

The thing seemed offended at his remark. "WUT TEH ROFL DOFFLE!"

"Speak English," Sango requested.

The thing charged at Miroku.

"What do you want?!" he yelled in a panic.

The thing grabbed Miroku and grabbed him in the arm.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" he yelled with pain. "I think you fractured my spangliss!"

"Oh noes!" screamed Shippo. "That's bad! We need to get you to a hoSPITal!"

"That's not funny!" Miroku blinked with pain.

The thing, meanwhile, turned on Sango. "wtfbblsroflwhat!"

"What do you want?!" Kagome asked, even though Miroku had asked that and it provided no answer.

"I want monee. Right now," the thing answered.

Suddenly, a smart old Chinese man appeared and killed the thing with a fan.

Shippo blinked. "Who are you?"

The smart old Chinese guy said, "I am the Emperor of China."

"Are you Osama Bin Ladin?" asked Kagome.

"Yes!"

"No!" yelled Shippo. "You're mean! You're... uh... the guy who... erm... started the Nazis!"

"My History teacher didn't say that!" Kagome said. "That liar!"

"Wait!" The Emperor of China slash Osama Bin Ladin said. "I'm not really Osama. But I have a Hitler Oompa Loompa with me."

The orange Hitler Oompa Loompa jumped out of the Emperor's bag. "OOMPA, LOOMPA, OOMPADY DOO! I'VE GOT ANOTHER FACIST REMARK FOR YOU!"

A communist mutant from outer space flew in and abducted the Hitler Oompa Loompa. Nobody saw him until 2015, when he was illegally cloned through dust mites and pancakes.

"About time that happened," the Emperor of China said, checking his watch. "Look, just call me 'Emp' or 'Emperor' or something. But not 'Empy'. I hate that. It makes me sound like one of those ugly trolls."

Miroku was bleeding to death. "Did you call the medics yet?"

"Yeah, whatever," Emperor said. "Wait a minute! You were bitten!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"These things are called n00b zombies," the Emperor explained. "When they bite you, you slowly become a bad grammar spewing smelly zombie machine! You must die!"

"Wait!" Kagome protested. "I have the freedom to go against your idea of killing him, even though there's no way to save him and he'll probably kill us if we take him with us! Give us a chance! We can save him, even though there isn't a way we know how to without medical professionals and hoSPITals!"

"Stop saying that!" Miroku yelled.

"There is no way to save him," Emperor stated. "You just said so yourself."

"Well, stop listening to me, damn it!"

Miroku was slumping against a log. "Hey, I'm getting kinda dizzy..."

"Shut up, the grownups are talking!" Kagome ordered. "Anyway... let's take him with us!"

"Fine..." Emperor muttered. "I shall agree to take him with us for no apparent reason, even though I am aware that once he is a flesh eating cannibal machine he will attempt and probably succeed in eating me and turning me into one of those things. Let's go."

They all stood up and walked off, except for Miroku, because he was dead. Shippo actually noticed, and hopped back to check on him.

"Hey, lazypants, get up!"

Miroku's eyes suddenly bulged. His flesh turned all pale and greasy, and his nails grew.

"Yuck!" Shippo yelled. "You need a tailor!"

Miroku ripped off Shippo's head with a single hand.

"omgfediquabo!"

* * *

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Where's Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Shut up," Emperor muttered.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Because you touch yourself at night," Emperor answered.

Kagome gasped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"I didn't," Emperor replied. "You just told me."

"Um..." Kagome looked around. "No, I didn't."

"What are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We must return to the cliff and fireplace where all the chapters usually take place," Emperor answered. "There it will be safe. But, out here, anything can happen!"

He yelled the following words as lightning struck Sango and set her on fire, while many bushes suddenly sprouted legs and devoured her.

"Holy crap!" Inuyasha cowered up against Emperor.

"Get off me..." the old Chinese guy said. "Hey! My name is Emperor!"

Inuyasha fell against Kagome.

"I want you inside me!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, slapping him.

"Ow," Inuyasha rubbed his face. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a horny bastard! Cut it out!"

Inuyasha got confused. "What?"

A n00b zombie suddenly popped out of the ground.

"h4h4h4h4h4 j00 stup1d5," it roared like a ferocious fly. "1 h3v4 m1nd-c0n7r0ll3d j00!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Sorry, I don't speak Mexican."

The n00b zombie took offense to his remark. "r4wr! 1 347 j00! Grrr!"

It charged towards Inuyasha.

"Don't insult Mexicans, they're cool!" yelled Kagome.

Emperor stepped in the way. "Stay back!"

The n00b zombie followed suit.

"Now do 10 push ups!" he commanded.

The n00b zombie obliged.

"Run!" Emperor yelled.

The n00b zombie ran away.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked awkwardly at each other.

"...how the hell did that work?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I've been watching Family Guy," Emperor explained. "Come on, let's go."

They bumped into Koga on the way.

"omg koga!" yelled Kagome. "You must come with us! n00b zombies are attacking!"

"Sure they are," Koga agreed. "But instead, I'm going to hit on you in the most perverted fashion while ignoring the fact that you're faced certain death in the face and are trying to protect my life, whilst I take advantage of your feelings and put them in the most completely wrong way."

"We can do that later!" Kagome shouted. "Look out! Here comes one now!"

Koga turned towards the n00b zombie behind him. "I shall take care of this vermin, and then demand that you have sex with me because I'm a man."

He raised his hand. "Let's see if this works!"

He poked the n00b zombie on the shoulder. Nothing happens.

"Damn it!" he began to poke harder. "Work! WOOOOORK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRK!!!!"

The zombie reacted by biting off his finger. Koga raised his hand to look at the bloody stubs.

"Well, that's not good."

The n00b zombie then began to eat Koga, tackling him and rolling around on the floor atop him.

"Ow. Scream. Yell. Pain," Koga said as the zombie bit his neck. He looked up at the others. "Say, shouldn't you guys be ditching me and ignoring my cries for help?"

"Oh... yes!" Emperor said. He turned and ran away. So did Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

"You know what sucks the most?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll never be able to buy an Xcube now."

"Will you shut up?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha's mouth suddenly had a zipper, which zipped his mouth shut. He screamed muffled screams, gagging because using your nose to breath wasn't invented yet.

"Ignore him," Emperor said. "Just keep walking."

Inuyasha died. Kagome looked back.

"I said ignore him!" Emperor yelled. "Not me! If you look back again, I will jettison you!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. Emperor jettisoned her.

"Oh, damn it," he muttered. "Now they're all dead. I failed to save them. My employers never should have relied upon a feeble old Chinese emperor to handle the job anyway."

He sat down and waited for his doom in the hands of a bunch of n00b zombies.

"Oh well! Where's my GameBoyCubicleStation X9?"

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. The Great Debut

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Ten: **The Great Debut

**Author's Note:** I'm back after a well earned break from all my fictions… w00t!

Inuyasha looked around. "What's going on?"

Miroku saw nothing.

"I see nothing," he said.

Suddenly, he saw something.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, falling backwards. But, unfortunately for him, he and Inuyasha were on the cliff place. So, he fell down from the cliff. The thing he saw was… nothing! Hah, you're gullible.

Miroku fell and fell, and fell some more. But then, somebody flew over and caught him before he hit the ground! It was… Gordon Freeman!

"whaomg!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's Gordon Freeman!"

Gordon Freeman said, "Yes, it is me! I saved the day again!"

"Thanks, Freeman!" Miroku said.

"No problem, Mister Monk!" Freeman said. "All in a day's work! Freeman awaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

He flew off without using a jetpack somehow.

"Wow!" Inuyasha said with amazement. "I wanna be just like Freeman when I grow up!"

---

"Gordon Freeman?" Shippo asked. "Like, from Half Life 2?"

Kagome sighed. "It's Half Life Squared, fool. Don't you see the position of the 2?"

"Hey! She has a point!" Sango pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Shippo muttered. "So, he saved you, Miroku?"

"Yup," Miroku replied. "Oh, and he flew away like Superman, too."

Sango's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

Inuyasha changed the subject abruptly. "Anyone play Doom Cubed?"

"Doom 3," Kagome corrected. "The 3 is in a different position."

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered.

"What about Quake… uh… to the fourth?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up," Miroku muttered.

"Make me."

Miroku did so with haste. Shippo got a sandal in the face.

"Oh!" he cried as he fell off the cliff that appeared there.

"How did that happen?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Plot device," explained Sango.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ah. That makes sense."

"So, who is this Freeman guy anyway?" asked Kagome.

"I think he fights against slavery," Miroku suggested. "He's called 'Freeman' for a reason, you know."

"No, he battles aliens!" Inuyasha said. "Remember those dumb metro cops?"

A metro cop appeared beside him.

"Hey, that hurt," it said sadly. "We have feelings, you know. And we're highly intelligent. We merely wasted our lives away from depression and lack of a social life, and became cops to take our worthless lives out on innocent people for no good reason."

"I think I lost my sandal," Miroku muttered, not paying attention.

"You're pregnant!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku stood up. "WHAT?!"

"You just got prank'd!"

Miroku blinked.

"What?"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku off the cliff that had appeared for no reason. "Double prank'd!"

Sango began to cry. Like this: ;-;

"I lost my Kirara!" she cried.

Kagome asked, "What?"

"Your mom!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where?!" Kagome looked around frantically.

"You just got prank'd!"

Kagome opened a can of whoop ass upon Inuyasha by sucker punching his face.

"Owb! By dose!" squealed Inuyasha.

Sango was still crying over Kirara. "Why is she gone? Today's her debut in the series!"

"She's probably eating your banana cheese cream pie," Kagome thought. "But then again, you've never heard of that. How is that possible?"

"Because you touch yourself at night!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I do?!"

"You just got – "

Inuyasha was sent sprawling over the cliff edge, but he floated back up because he is liked by the big man upstairs.

"Damn it!" swore Kagome profoundly.

Suddenly the cat demon Kirara appeared.

"Yay! Kirara's here!" Sango cheered. "Finally we can start off her debut – "

Sango never finished, because Kirara bit off her head and swallowed it.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "You just got prank'd!"

Kirara began to chase Inuyasha around.

"Hey! Look!" Inuyasha pointed. "Is that your mom burning the American flag?"

Kirara's eyes bulged, and she turned. Inuyasha gave her a good kick in the ass.

"You just got prank'd!"

As the chasing became more frantic, Kagome remarked, "That's terrible grammar, you know."

Inuyasha stopped to stare at her in astonishment. "How can you even tell?!"

Kirara lept upon him and ate him up in one bite. Then she burped loudly and obnoxiously.

"Everyone's dead," Kagome muttered. "Now I shall be depressed and lonely forever."

Gordon Freeman appeared. "Not whilst I am around, ma'am!"

Kirby came in a startling cameo appearance and sucked Freeman into his mouth. Then he swallowed and gained the Freeman power – a handgun!

"Wowies!" Kagome yelled, her eyes sparkling.

Kirby pointed the handgun and riddled Kirara full of holes. Then he blew away the smoke coming from the gun nozzle in a very James Bond fashion.

Then, as a sudden twist, Johnny Depp appeared. He held up an egg.

"This is your brain!" he declared. He threw it on the ground and it burst open; spreading yolk everywhere. "That is your brain on drugs!"

Then he looked at Kirby.

"Holy shit! It worked!"

Feeling offended, Kirby opened his mouth to say something. "Grr, Arrg!"

He then realized that he couldn't speak words of the English language! He then proceeded an attempt to give Johnny the finger, only to realize that he had no fingers!!

As a plot hole, Sota appears! He took one look at Kirby and licked his lips!

"Wow! A marshmallow!" he screamed. He ran at Kirby, who had NOWHERE TO RUN!

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he squealed. Sota came and gobbled him up.

"I was gonna have that," Johnny Depp said sadly.

"Anyone else wanna have a NIGHT OF THE CAMEOS PART TWO CHAPTER TWO??!" yelled out Kagome in an attempt to get more reviewers.

"Liar!" declared Sota.

"Shut up," muttered Kagome.

"Hypocrite!"

"What?"

"You're telling me to shut up as if you don't like people talking. But you talk yourself! Therefore; you are a hypocrite!"

"You're a douche bag."

"Am not!" Sota yelled.

"Did you know douche means smell in some language?"

"It does?"

"Yes. You are a smelly bag."

"Am not!"

Kagome hit Sota, hard.

"Owowowowowowow!" he yelled repeatedly. "That hurt! You're a big poo poo head! You're head's made of poo poo!"

Kagome's response was another bonk to the head.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" yelled Johnny Depp, who then joined in on wailing on Sota, who screamed loudly as well as dramatically as if he were being murdered and then actually was murdered.

"Oops," Kagome muttered.

Another metro cop appeared! He saw the body of Sota and screamed.

"Who did this?" he asked.

Kagome pointed at Johnny. "He did!"

The metro cop beat up Johnny Depp with his hit stick. While he was doing that, Kagome ran away. After he was done with his brutal beating, the metro cop looked at his hit stick.

"How much does this hurt?"

He whacked himself over the head.

"Ow! Oh my God, is that what I've been doing to people? I don't feel my existence being validated…"

He cast himself over the cliff that had appeared for no reason, hence the end of the chapter.

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Omfg it's Unscripted

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Eleven:** Omfg it's Unscripted

**Author's Note:** I've decided to give a little classical stuff to you guys – so, to do so, here's the first chapter of the original fic, unscripted!

In some far away land, full of grassy hills and stuff, Inuyasha was dancing around and

singing triumphantly.

"I'm just a barbie girl... in a barbie world... what the – "

Naraku, without his Wolf outfit, walks up weilding a large katana.

"Hey!" protested Inuyasha. "This is _my_ barbie girl world! Go find your own!"

Naraku brandishes his katana.

" I don't think so... heh heh heh."

"What?"

"It's mine now."

Inuyasha got angry. "Why you – nobody says that! Jerk!"

Naraku shrugged. "Sorry, I was so bored that I decided to sink to your level. Now give up the barbie world!"

Miroku then walked up. He was confused.

"Hold on a second... what the hell is happening?"

Inuyasha jumped up. "Aha! I'm gonna tell on you! Just a second."

He turned to Miroku, whose expression changed from confused to disturbed.  
"...I'm not gonna ask."

Inuyasha protested. "Wait! Miroku! This guy it trying to steal my barbie land!"

Miroku was still disturbed for some reason.

"....again?"

"Y- wait... this happened before?

Miroku shuddered.

"Oh, don't remind me. I'm not discussing the incident with actual barbies..."

Inuyasha glared. Miroku got confused again.

"What?"

"We need to stop that guy over there!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku, at the time, was humming.

"Hmm... HMM hm hm hm hmm... HMM hm hm hm hm... HMMMM hm hm hm hm... HMM hm hm h – huh?"

He sees them coming and raises his sword.

Miroku said, "Okay, hold it right there."

"You cannot stop me!" Naraku claimed.

Inuyasha challenged, "Bring it on, smelly man!"

"What? I do not stink! I just had a shower! Here, smell me!"

Miroku looked delighted. "Okay!"

Inuyasha stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Wait! It's a trap!"

Shippo suddenly runs up to Naraku.

"Never!" he yelled loudly. "I will not allow my friends to be tricked by this ugly man! You fiend! I'm gonna – "

While he's talking, Naraku impales him with the katana and holds him up on the sword.

"Ow... forgot about the sword... thing."

He dies.

Naraku pushes Shippo off the sword, then began to recoil in terror at the sight of the blood.

"Oh dear... oh my!"

He cleans the sword with a rag.

"There, there... its only blood... anyway... where were we?"

"You killed Shippo!" declared Miroku.

"I killed a hippo?"

Inuyasha corrected him. "No! Shippo! So I will kill you! Die!"

Sango appeared next. "Hold on, Inuyasha! Let me have a try first!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, angry.

"No! I never get the first shot anymore! Let ME go first!"

Sango pushes Inuyasha to the ground. "Stop arguing with me!"

Inuyasha cried out.

"Ow! You hurt me!"

Sango yells "Die, Naraku!" and throws the boomerang. Naraku dodges, and the boomerang swings back and hits Sango on the head. She falls to the ground after a loud crack.

Inuyasha snorted.

"That shows her!"

He stands up. "Okay! Time to really get this on!"

Kagome appeared atop a cliff. "Just a second, Inuyasha!" she called down.

"Son of a bitch!"

Kagome ignored him. "Naraku! You killed Shippo, and caused Sango to kill herself, but you won't hurt any more of them!"

Naraku challenged her. "Oh yeah? Watch this!"

He stabs Miroku, who yells "OW!" and falls.

"Miroku!" screams Inuyasha.

"Thats it! Now you're pissing me off!" Kagome grabs her bow and an arrow, then prepares to fire. "I'm going to kill you!"

Naraku, meanwhile, is laughing at her. "Hah hah hah hah! Haaaah hah hah! Hah hah hah!"

Kagome then fires her arrow.

"Hah ha- oh, shit!"

He jumps out of the way. As Miroku gets back up, he is struck in the chest by the arrow.

He falls back down. "Arrrragh!"

Inuyasha let out a short dramatic wail. "Nooooooo!"

Naraku resumed laughing. "Hah hah hah!"

Kagome was in dismay.

"Oops... I killed him."

Inuyasha tried to comfort her by calling up to her. "Its okay... nobody liked the perv."

Naraku was still doing his annoying laugh. "Hah hah hah hah hah!"

Inuyasha was angry. "Stop that!"

"Hoo hoo hoo! Hah hah hah! HAAAAAAH hah ha..." he coughed. "...HAAAAAAAAH hah hah!"

Kagome screamed, "Zip it!"

Naraku began to giggle. "Hee hee hee hee hee..."

"Alright, thats it!" Inuyasha grabs his Tetsusaiga.

"...uh oh!"

Naraku runs off. Inuyasha stands still for a moment.

"...YES! Barbie land is mine forever!"

He proceeded to do a happy dance. Kagome wasn't happy, however.

"But what about Miroku? And Shippo? And Sango?"

"Screw them! I won!"

"Well, its good news and all, but what about the bodies?"

Inuyasha stopped dancing.

"Oh... yeah... about that... come down from that cliff and I'll tell you."

"I'm on a cliff?"

She trips.Inuyasha winces.

"Oooh... that's gotta hurt. You okay?"

Kagome answered, "You could say that. Thank God this guy broke my fall. Are you okay?"

Jackie Chan stood up after Kagome got off him.

"Everyone gets one!" he flies off. "Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Inuyasha became quickly puzzled. "...what the damn?"

Kagome turned away.

"Don't ask... anyway... what are you gonna tell me?"

Inuyasha thought. "Oh yeah. Here's what we do... you go and call the cops... when they arrive, I want you to hide, and I'll set something up somehow."

"How will you convince them it wasn't you?"

"Um..."

He stabs Tetsusaiga into Shippo's corpse and impales him.

"We'll say Shippo did it, and then he killed himself."

Kagome looked doubtful. "...whatever floats your boat..."

She walks off. Inuyasha then began to talk to himself.

"Okay, now all I need to do it wait."

He waits.

"Good ol' Kagome. She'll get that cop here in no time."

_(A Few Hours Later…)_

"…Where is that dork?"

A cop approaches.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replied, "Maybe..."

"This is about those dead guys. They're dead, right?"

"Yeah. They look dead to me."

"Okay, so who did it?"

Inuyasha points to Shippo's corpse. "The midget! He did it!"

The cop wasn't convinced.

"Uh huh... with that big a sword?"

"What!?"

He sees the Tetsusaiga still transformed into uber awesome-ness mode.

"Damn! Why didn't it transform back?"

The cop pointed at Inuyasha dramatically. "Aha! You are the culprit!"

Inuyasha screamed, "Oh noes!"

Then he runs. The cop chases him.

"Come back here!"

Inuyasha keeps running, until he runs into Naraku.

"Hey! Watch it."

Naraku notices it was Inuyasha who had bumped into him. "You!"

Inuyasha said, "Hey! Its you!"

"There's no preventing it... we must have a sword fight!"

Inuyasha protested. "But I don't have a sword."

Naraku thinks. "Hmmm..."

The cop runs up to them.

"I have a sword for you!"

Inuyasha said, "Thanks."

He takes it.

"Mind if we fight before you arrest me?"

The cop shrugs. "Sure."

Naraku charged. "Die, Inuyasha!"

They swordfight for a few minutes. Inuyasha jumps at Naraku, who dodges and swings at him. He misses. Inuyasha waves the sword again and again at Naraku, who is cut... once.

"Ow! How'd you do that?"

" I don't really know..."

They go back to fighting. Their swords clash, and they both swing to the right and stab the Cop at the same time. The cop yells loudly.

"Agh! Urg! Wug! The pain!"

They both take back their swords. Inuyasha cheers, "Yay! You killed him!"

Naraku said, "But you killed him, too."

"That's even better!"

Naraku sighed. "You've changed, Inuyasha."

"No I didn't!" Inuyasha disagreed.

Naraku disagreed with Inuyasha's disagree.

"Yes. You have. You're immature again."

Inuyasha's feelings were hurt. "N... no I'm not! No I'm NOT!"

"Yes, you are. Wretch."

Inuyasha was getting angry. "Don't insult me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked Naraku, challenging him.

Inuyasha took the challenge by impaling Naraku and puncturing his evil dark heart. "Tag! You're dead!"

Naraku looked at the sword end sticking out of his chest, with Inuyasha's hand still grasping the handle.

"Ah, crap."

Inuyasha laughed. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Naraku was on his knees. "No... but I'm taking you with me!"

He impales Inuyasha through the stomach with his own sword.

Inuyasha cries with pain. "Ow! Damn it!"

Naraku falls onto his back, and Inuyasha falls to the ground. They both die. Seconds later, Kagome runs up.

"Inuyasha! I just found out! Naraku is – huh?"

She sees them both dead. She is silent.

"...YAY! Babie Land is mine forever! Yes! Yes! YES!"

A loud rumbling is heard. Kagome looks around.

"What the – ?"

She then looks up and her eyes widen. "HOLY CRAP!"

It is revealed that an avalanche is happening at the mountain Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting at. Boulders and rocks crush Kagome, killing her.

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. The Holy Mole of Doom

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Twelve: **The Holy Mole of Doom

**Author's Note:** _I'm veeeeeeery sorry for not updating for such a long time. If you guys are wondering why I've been slacking, check my profile for some updates._

Shippo was playing with a stuffed animal doll that looked like barney the purple dinosaur. Miroku watched nervously.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked.

"It's Barney!" Shippo yelled, holding the doll up. "I love Barney! His theme song rules!"

"Um…" Miroku looked around. "Uh, what does his theme song… I mean, how does it go?"

Shippo took a deep breath.

"'I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG –'"

Miroku smacked Shippo upside the head to ensure that he would never burst into song ever again. Feeling angry, Shippo reverted to his fanboy/n00b personaility.

"OMG d00d WTF WUZ DAT 4 I H8 j00 OMFG… nintendo roxors."

Miroku screamed.

"Holy crap! He's speaking some kind of retarded language!"

Inuyasha appeared. "Get him!"

Everyone else appeared and took turns mauling Shippo with a maul.

"That was fun," said Inuyasha later, when they were finished.

"Indeed," agreed Sango. "What do you think, Kagome?"

"I like pie," Kagome answered.

Miroku blinked. "So… how come you guys get to appear out of nowhere?"

"We didn't," explained Sango. "That's just what the writer WANTS you to think."

"But I saw you!" Miroku objected. "There was nothing there and suddenly you were there!"

Sango smited Miroku with extreme justice.

"I had to do it," she explained to Kagome. "He was getting too close into our secret."

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly, a golden colored mole appeared.

"SEE!" Miroku yelled. "HE APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! WHAT IS THIS SHITAKE MUSHROOM?"

The golden mole smited Miroku.

"Shut up!" it demanded. "I am the Holy Mole!"

"OMG!" Inuyasha declared, getting down on his knees and hailing it. "I am not worthy, I am not worthy…"

"No, you are not!" the mole returned.

Then, another dude that looked like Jesus appeared!

"Why am I not dead yet!" screamed Miroku in agony.

This time, Sango, The Holy Mole, and the Dude all smited Miroku at the same time. Miroku's head exploded, but since we can't have explicit content, a bunch of flowers fly out of his head, as well as glitter, and a happy rainbow!

"i b the holy lord lol," claimed the Dude.

"Liar," Holy Mole said. "I am the holy lord!"

"My name is Jebus," the Dude said more clearly.

"Don't you mean… JESUS?" asked Kagome.

"No," Jebus said. "My name really IS Jebus. I think my parents misspelled my name on my birth certificate.

"What's your real name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Earl," replied Jebus.

Sango blinked. "I see."

"Not anymore!" Holy Mole yelled, gouging her eyes out.

Sango squealed in agony, getting up and running around.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Jebus nervously.

"Yes," Holy Mole responded. "The Mole King wanted me to do that."

"Who is this 'Mole King'?" asked Kagome.

"He is the King of Moles," Holy Mole stated blatantly.

"I noticed _that_," Inuyasha said arrogantly. "But really, who IS he?"

"The King of Moles," repeated Holy Mole. "And he rules hell. That, too."

"So he judges us when we die?" questioned Kagome.

"Yes!" screamed Holy Mole dramatically.

"And he rules hell!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes!" screamed Holy Mole dramatically.

"Are you Osama Bin Ladin!" asked Jebus.

"Yes!" screamed Holy Mole dramatically. "Wait… no. I wish, ha hah."

"I can grant wishes!" claimed Jebus. "Do you wish to be Osama?"

"Yes!" screamed Holy Mole dramatically.

Jebus granted his wish. Holy Mole was now Osama Bin Ladin.

"I will crash a plane into your home!" Osama yelled.

"GET HIM!" screamed Inuyasha.

They all ganged up on Osama and punched him to death.

Then, Saddam appeared.

"Saddam Hussien?" Jebus said. "They should call him, 'So damn INSANE!'"

"That is so old/10!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"stfu," returned Jebus.

"No," Inuyasha said.

Jebus looked sad. "Okay."

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Now I shall reveal my true form!" Jebus called out.

He turned into a school bus.

"Holy crap!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at the bus.

"There is no Holy Crap!" Jebus said with rage. "There is only the Holy Mole, the Holy Cow, and me! Jebus!"

"A holy Cow?" Kagome repeated. "Wow! He DOES exist! Where is he?"

"Behind you," said a voice.

Kagome turned around and saw a flying cow with a harp and a halo above it's head.

"Aww! It's so cute!"

"Um, I could use a little help down here!" Inuyasha said.

"Screw you!" Kagome yelled. "Look at the cute cow!"

The Holy Cow, looking frightened, flew up higher in the sky.

"Wait! Come back!" Kagome cried. "I just want to pet you!"

In response, the Holy Cow took it's halo and threw it like a weapon. It sawed Kagome's head off.

"Holy crap!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"HE DOESN'T EXIST!" Jebus declared. "GRARRR!"

Jebus ran down Inuyasha swiftly, making fresh roadkill.

Holy Cow flew down and inspected the damage.

"Aww, look at that," it said sadly. "That's just cruel. I mean, cutting off heads is mean, but it kills them instantly. No pain. You go and run people over, which makes them feel pain a whole lot longer."

"Oh, go shove it up your ass, beef butt," Jebus muttered.

Holy Cow got angry.

"You son of a…"

He took his harp and used it to chop Jebus in half. Then, he used it again to make quarters, then eights, then sixteenths, then pennies.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Holy Cow triumphantly.

Alex Trebek came over to it.

"You're winnar!" he declared.

"What's my prize?" asked Holy Cow.

"Nothing," Alex Trebek answered.

Holy Cow's head exploded. Out came flowers and glitter and a happy rainbow!

"LMAO COWZ!" Trebek yelled.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Bad Luck, Eeeeeek!

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Thirteen: **Bad Luck, Eeeeeek!

Inuyasha was sitting by himself on a rock somewhere when Shippo came bounding along and jumped on his face.

"What the -!" he called out. "Shippo! Get off!"

"Help! Evil crickets!" cried Shippo.

Pulling him off, Inuyasha cast him a confused look. "What?"

"Thirteen is an unlucky chapter, Inuyasha! We're all gonna die!"

Inuyasha snorted.

"Do you really believe in that stuff? Superstitions just ain't my style, Shippo boy."

As he walked off, Shippo yelled after him, "You'll see! They'll all see! You'll die somehow in some terrible way! And everyone will laugh at it!"

He found himself alone.

"I'm hungry…"

-

Miroku was playing Counter Strike on a computer he stole.

"I still can't believe you got a hold of one of those," Sango remarked, watching.

"Shut up! I can't concentrate!" Miroku yelled. "OMG, I'm totally pwning this n00b!"

Inuyasha arrived. "Hi, guys."

"Shut up!" Miroku repeated.

"What's up with him?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"He's being weird again," she answered. "Just ignore him."

"Shut up!" Miroku repeated once more, as a counter terrorist bounded across the screen.

"Counter Strike totally suxors," Sango muttered.

"STFU!" Miroku screamed.

Then he got pwned by some guy.

"OMFG!" Miroku ranted. "Now it is impossible for me to go from Rank 2 to 1! Ima kill you!"

He got up and pulled out an SMG.

"Holy crapoly!" Sango cried out.

Inuyasha looked around. "Where'd Shippo go?"

"Who cares?" asked Jerry.

"Who's Jerry?" asked Sango.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha answered Sango's question with another question.

Miroku stepped forward, cocking his SMG. Both Inuyasha and Sango screamed.

"If you come any closer, I'm gonna throw this rock at you!" Inuyasha warned, picking up the smallest rock ever.

Miroku blinked. Then he aimed his weapon.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Inuyasha claimed. "Okay, actually, I am. Aaaaah!"

He dropped the rock and ran away screaming. Sango was alone.

"What about me?" asked Jerry.

Screw you, Jerry.

Just then, Shippo arrived.

"RUN! HIDE! This is the 13th chapter!" he was yelling.

It was Sango's turn to blink.

"So?" she asked.

"Bad luck! Very bad!" Shippo said frantically. "I already got struck by lightning! Twice!"

"And I got cancer in seven places!" Richard Moore claimed. "Oop! Heart attack!"

He fell dead.

"See what I mean!" Shippo cried, pointing.

"Yes, I do," Miroku said. "But were you expecting… _this!_"

He pointed the SMG at Shippo's face and stuffed it full of lead.

"Was that truly necessary?" Sango asked impatiently.

Just then, Kagome arrived.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, but fell dead in her tracks at the sight of Miroku's computer. "Holy shit! Where the hell did you get that!"

"Stole it," Miroku answered dully, still pointing the gun at Shippo's dead carcass.

Inuyasha returned. "Are you still mad?"

"Yes," Miroku answered, firing a single shot into Inuyasha's arm.

"Ow!" Inuyasha wailed, holding his wound with his hand. "What was that for?"

"I'm pissed off," Miroku pointed out.

"True dat," Sango agreed.

Kagome was touching the computer.

"This is way better than mine!" she was commenting. "Whoever did you steal it from?"

When she touched the screen, Miroku screamed loudly.

"YOUR FINGER OIL IS ON MY SCREEN!"

Rushing up, he shoved Kagome aside and frantically rubbed at it with part of his outfit. "No! NONONONONO! It's ruined! RUINED! And all because of you!"

He turned on Kagome, aiming his SMG.

"Die!" he yelled.

"Wait!" Sango called out. "I know how we can solve this! Let's all play Counter Strike!"

"I have a better idea," Miroku mumbled. Suddenly, they all disappeared, finding themselves in a CS map.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" Kagome looked around.

"It's the magic of Steam," Miroku answered. "Anyway, what map?"

"OMG I LOVE THE MAP DUST," Sango said.

"That's… nice," Miroku looked around nervously. "Alright, Dust it is, then. Which side?"

They all picked terrorists.

"Killjoys," muttered Miroku. Oh well, then. I guess I'm CT."

They all spawned and chose their weapons and stuff. Miroku looked around.

"Hey, this isn't Dust!" he exclaimed. "In fact, I don't know what the hell this is!"

"_There are only four players,"_ said a voice. _"Small arena takes less time."_

"I'll take less of your time," threatened Miroku.

Inuyasha appeared with two Mac 10s in his hand.

"Die, monk!" he yelled, firing wildly.

Miroku took cover, then exchanged fire with his M4A1 carbine. He shot Inuyasha in the head.

"n00b," he grumbled.

Continuing, he saw Sango and Kagome talking.

"OMG, Kagome, you HAVE to tell me WHERE you got that body armor!"

"Well, Calvin Klein just had a sale, so I guess you could try there."

"OMG OMG OMG OMG, I'm, like, TOTALLY going there!"

Sango ran off, disconnecting.

"Wait a minute," Kagome muttered to herself. "That means I'm all alone! AAH! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

Miroku took out his knife and knifed her.

COUNTER TERRORISTS WIN!

When he reappeared, Miroku found himself all alone.

"What about me?" asked Jerry.

Damn it, shut up, Jerry!

A government agent walked up to Jerry.

"Are you Jerry?" the man asked.

Jerry nodded.

Without a word, the man raised a pistol and shot Jerry in the head.

"Wow," Miroku said. "Heh, sucks to be him."

Sango came by with body armor. "God, I totally love this arm – Miroku? Where's the others?"

"I killed them," Miroku said. "And kill you I shall now! I mean, I shall now you kill… er… Shall I kill… you… uuuuhhhh… prepare to die!"

He raised his SMG, but before he could shoot, Sango pulled out a large assault rifle and blasted away at him. He got blown away.

"Sucker," she said.

But then a tree fell down on her.

"What did I tell you?" gurgled Richard Moore dozily on the ground. "Coincidence? I think NOT!"

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

On a side note, I'd like to mention I actually made a serious Inu fic. A romance, to be more specific. If you care to check it out, you can find it in my profile once it updates. :)


	14. Do a Barrel Roll!

**The Barbie Girl World**

An Inuyasha Fiction by StarFoxRocks

**Chapter Fourteen: **Do a Barrel Roll!

Koga, Ayame and Sota were randomly with the gang this time in Barbie Girl World.

"Why am I here?" asked Sota. "I thought I couldn't go through because I had no crystals…"

"Um, you did," Kagome said slowly. "I fed it to you."

Sota gasped. "So that candy you gave me was…"

Kagome nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It's not that bad," Koga shrugged. "How do you think _I_ got my three shards inside me?"

"And you probably have super cool powers now," Inuyasha added. "Come on; show us what you can do!"

Sota stood. "Uhm… well… let's see…"

He pointed a finger at a nearby tree. It fell over.

"Cool!" he said. Then he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Wha!" cried out Inuyasha. "Wait! Don't –"

But, he did. Inuyasha suddenly went flying into the air and disappeared.

"Thanks," Koga whispered secretly. "I'll pay you later."

"This is awesome!" yelled Sota, raising his hand into the air. A sniper mistook him for doing the Nazi salute, however, and he was killed.

"Oh, my," Miroku said.

"It's okay," Kagome reassured. "I never liked the little asshole, anyway."

Just then, an arwing came crashing down next to them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sango.

Then three more crashed beside the first. Then a fifth one. Getting out of the cockpits were Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, and Krystal I-have-no-last-name.

"OMG!" screamed Shippo, who magically appeared for no reason. "IT'S STAR FOX! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"Eek! A fanboy!" cried Slippy. "Kill it!"

Shippo paused. "No! Wait!"

But wait Fox did not. He took his blaster and he blew the living crap out of that little fox demon with hot, plasma death.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kagome, completely unaware of Shippo's fate.

"We crashed," Fox pointed out. "Some strange tractor beam got ahold of our arwings and now we're here."

"We need your help," Falco added. "Andross raided the cheese market and he's stolen all the parmesan! WHAT WILL I EAT ON MY NOODLES NOW!"

"Oh, boy! An adventure!" Ayame exclaimed. She grabbed Koga's arm and began shaking him violently. "Come on, Koga! Let's help them!"

"Do a barrel roll!" yelled Peppy randomly.

Miroku shrugged. "If you say so…"

He attempted to do a barrel roll without an arwing, but broke his back in the process.

"Oh! My spleen!" he wailed.

"Hold A to charge your laser!" Slippy yelled.

"We can do that later!" Fox argued. "We have to go save all the cheese and stuff!"

"Screw the cheese," Slippy muttered.

Krystal asked, "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Shut up!" everyone yelled.

"I would save the cheese, if you ask me," Koga cut in.

"But we didn't ask you," pointed out Peppy. "So go screw yourself."

Koga blinked. "Is that physically possible?"

"If you try hard enough," Falco said. "Why don't you try it and find out?"

Koga became really nervous and sweaty.

"Um… I'll be right back."

He ran away.

"Wait!" Ayame called after him. "Shoot! Now who could I take with?"

Sango muttered, "This is pointless."

Peppy overheard her. "Your MOM is pointless! Oh! Oh! You just got burned! Oh!"

Sango was appalled. "What! You leave mother out of this!"

"That's what your mom said last night," cracked Peppy.

Sango grabbed her boomerang. "Oh, that's it."

She would have kicked Peppy's hare ass, if not for Inuyasha, who at that moment fell back from the sky and landed on him. Getting up, and brushing himself off, he noticed Peppy's limp form.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Um, we don't have to discuss insurance, do we?"

He took a fifty dollar bill and put it on Peppy's corpse.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kagome.

"Plot device," responded Inuyasha mysteriously.

Falco pulled out his blaster. "Plot device this!"

He fired it into the air. Inuyasha died of an instant headshot.

"omg," exclaimed Kagome. "falco is teh hax! Ima tell teh admin on yuz an u get b& hax0r!"

"You won't be telling on anyone," Falco said darkly, taking his blaster and firing it into the air again. But, Sango died instead of Kagome for some reason.

"Damn," Falco swore. "Hang on, let me check this."

He walked off behind one of the crashed arwings for privacy.

"I didn't know Falco hacked," Fox muttered. "That changes everything. Andross hacks too, and he likes parmesan cheese on his noodles, and if Falco hacks and likes parmesan cheese on his noodles… Falco is _Andross!_"

"That's retarded," Slippy said. "Andross is a monkey, and Falco's –"

"Shut up, Slippy," cut in Ayame.

Falco came back out, still checking his blaster.

"Okay, I think it's fixed," he was saying.

Fox turned on him. "I know your secret, wretch!"

Falco blinked. "What?"

Fox took his blaster and shot Falco violently. "Taste defeat, Andross! TASTE IT!"

Koga returned.

"I have found out the truth," he said.

"Peppy and Falco are dead, so it doesn't really matter anymore," pointed out Slippy.

Koga blinked. "What? Oh, you think I went to screw myself. Well, FYI, I went to the comic convention and read a _new_ X-Men! So there! There are new X-Men!"

"OMG," cried Ayame. "NO NO THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"SI SI IT IS!" screamed Koga. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE GREATNESS OF THE X-MEN! I SHOULD PWN YOU! BITCH!"

Ayame gasped. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Wanna make out for no reason?"

"Okay!"

They made out.

"What the hell?" asked Inuyasha, who despite rational logic was still alive.

Slippy left, coming back with some popcorn and a soda.

"Where's _my_ soda?" asked Fox sadly.

"Um," said Slippy. "You didn't ask, so…"

Fox shot Slippy. "TAKE THAT, YOU GREEDY BASTARD!"

"Quiet," said Inuyasha slowly, watching Koga and Ayame. "HBO is on."

"Nobody tells me what to do!" declared Fox. "Krystal, shoot him."

"Go to hell," Krystal muttered.

Fox lowered his head. "Yes, ma'am."

He shot himself in the head.

"Wow," Krystal said. "I didn't really mean that, but… damn!"

"Shut up," said Everyone.

"You shut up, Everyone," Krystal growled.

Everyone wrung his head. "Yes, ma'am."

The person named Everyone took Fox's blaster and shot himself in the head.

"I didn't even say 'Go to hell' that time," Krystal said to herself.

"Will you shut up?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" claimed Krystal. "Krystal, shoot him! Okay!"

She took her own blaster and killed Inuyasha with it.

Ayame and Koga stopped making out and got back up as if nothing happened.

Rin danced up. "What did I miss?"

Krystal screamed. "NOO! IT'S THE CHILDREN OF THE CORN!"

She fired aimlessly until she killed Rin somehow. But in the process she also killed Koga.

"NOOO!" screamed Ayame. "I'm gonna kill you!"

She charged at Krystal.

"Wow!" Kagome explained. "Look at that cat fight!"

They stopped and watched as two kittens began killing each other.

"Somebody should stop those kitties before one of them gets hurt," said Krystal.

Ayame shrugged. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes."

She killed Krystal.

"Well, that was satisfying," she said, turning around.

"I don't like your attitude," Kagome said.

Ayame frowned. "What?"

"Turn that frown upside down!" ordered Kagome.

She took out a pistol and gave Ayame lead poisoning. Then she took the pistol and put it against her eye, trying to see inside the barrel. "I wonder what's inside this."

Peppy suddenly got up, holding the $50 that Inuyasha had given him. "Wow! Fifty bucks! I could buy, like, thirty hamburgers with this."

Kagome screamed, and pointed the handgun at him.

"Give me that fifty or I will shoot you," she demanded.

"Wait," Peppy said, walking up to her. He turned the pistol around so that it faced Kagome and not him. Then he stepped back, saying "Okay, ready."

Kagome fired the gun and killed herself. Then Peppy went and got thirty hamburgers, then died of a heart attack from eating too much fatty foods.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


End file.
